Illusions of Security
by BJC525
Summary: Cowritten: LM, Dimphy. Story written based on idea presented by LM. He knows where they live. He knows how to kill. He has the manpower and he wants justice. Can Hunter and McCall save themselves from his evil scheme to impose Final Judgment?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Illusions of Security

Co-written by LM, Dimphy, and Barb

Disclaimer: Hunter and McCall, et al do not belong to us, but since SJC hasn't given them anything to do, we've taken it upon ourselves to keep them busy.

Summary: He knows where they live. He knows how to kill. He has the manpower and he wants justice. Can Hunter and McCall save themselves from his evil scheme to impose Final Judgment?

Chapter 1

Thursday 

On Thursday afternoon, Hunter glanced over at his partner as she rummaged through files on her desk. He couldn't help himself with daydreaming about what she'd be wearing Saturday night. She told him it'd be something sexy, and left it at that; but he couldn't leave it alone.

"So, tell me. Is this dress of yours short; above the knee, perhaps?" He looked through a folder, as if only half interested in her answer, when she knew he was dying to know the truth.

McCall was willing to play his game. "I'm not saying specifically. But to give you more ideas to roll around in your dirty little mind, there are numerous possibilities. It could be above the knee or floor-length with a split to the thigh. There's backless, strapless, plunging neckline, halter-back, etcetera. There could even be a combination of styles. So, while you make yourself crazy over that; I'll be putting these files away." With a sly smile, she was on her way to the file cabinet.

Although Hunter was still puzzled by what McCall would be wearing, he wasn't distracted enough to keep from watching her walk away. (The things she puts me through)

Saturday 

Hunter's curiosity was put to an end when McCall answered the door wearing a dazzling cream dress that never entered his imagination. Before he could comment on her, she complimented him and his tuxedo.

"Ooh, you look _very_ nice. I love seeing you in a tux. How much do I have to pay to keep you like this?" She smiled the smile that always warmed his heart.

"Funny, McCall. Now, let's take a look at you."

"You like?"

"Oh, yes, I like. You weren't kidding when you said _sexy_. Wow!" Hunter took her hand and assisted her as she did a little twirl allowing him the full view.

Just as she had said that the dress might; it did have a combination of some of the styles she listed. Falling just above the knee; it was long sleeved cream chiffon with glistening beading, a small, but noticeable split at the back hem, and an open back with beading draping across the back; supported at each shoulder. Her hair was pulled up into a gathering of curls atop her head, with one ringlet on the left side of her face, two at the back, one resting gently along each side of her neck. A pair of small diamond hoop earrings, and a purse and shoes to match the dress completed the wardrobe.

"You look absolutely beautiful. There's no doubt that you'll be turning heads tonight."

"Well, thank you." She playfully poked him in the chest with her index finger. "Ya know, with some people, flattery gets them nowhere. But it might get _you_ somewhere." She winked at him, and then blushed a little at her own remark. She couldn't believe how 'school-girlish' she was feeling. "We'd better go. I don't want you to blame me for being late."

As he started the engine of the red Daytona, Hunter smiled when his next thought came to mind.

"Well, I have to tell you, this dress is far too special to be fully wasted on just the Mayor's Ball. What do you say to us finding a late night place for drinks and dancing afterwards?"

McCall raised her brow and smiled in surprise.

"Dancing? Really?"

He laughed a little at the surprised look on her face. "Yeah, but only slow dancing, okay? I don't feel like changing into my white suit for disco dancing."

"Okay." She laughed at his excuse. "I'll go along with that."

She wasn't sure of what the latter events of the evening would bring; whether it'd be somewhat of a romantic evening, or not. Regardless, she'd get to spend more time with Rick. Their recent workload had left them both too tired to spend time doing anything else: together or alone. She thought this evening would surely be a welcomed change.

Or would it?

The convention center was filled to the limit. The guests included members from the city council, the police force; some in uniform, the governor's office, sheriff's department and the school board and everyone brought someone. As they walked in; meeting and greeting, Rick was proven right about McCall turning heads. He was quite happy to be seen with such a beauty, and Brad Navarro kidded him about not getting to her first.

"You're looking rather fabulous, McCall."

"Thank you, Brad. You're looking pretty handsome yourself." She complimented him.

"I agree with Brad, DeeDee. I love that dress." Kitty chimed in with her compliments. "And those earrings are gorgeous."

"Oh, thank you, Kitty." McCall replied. "You look great. I think this dark pink is your color." It wasn't as flashy as some of the evening wear Kitty owned, and it really suited her. It was a floor length dress with a split halfway up the left side, not exposing too much leg, with a hint of soft pink sequins sprinkled over the gown. The spaghetti straps and V-neckline were just right to accentuate her features as her upswept hair added to the effect. After a few more compliments, including some tossed at Hunter, the foursome took a seat at one of the white linen covered tables.

Two and a half hours later; after long speeches, bad jokes, and a semi-decent dinner, Hunter and McCall had to put their dance plans on hold, as something unexpected came up.

Just minutes earlier, Eric Carlton from vice, asked McCall if she'd mind checking the ladies room for his wife. Shari Carlton had excused herself to go to the ladies room, but never returned to her table. When McCall checked the ladies room and didn't find anyone; she joined Eric and began asking around for her. No one had any idea where Mrs. Carlton was. Under the noses of dozens of police and sheriff officers, a woman seemed to have simply disappeared.

Eric Carlton couldn't understand what was happening. "If there was an emergency at home, she'd have come and told me. I'd have left with her. I just don't get it. I called home and the babysitter said she hasn't seen or heard from her. Where is she?"

Captain Devane tried to assure Officer Carlton that his wife would be found. "We'll find her, Eric. Just try to think of other places she might go to. Maybe something was on her mind and she needed to clear her head. She could be sitting in the park, or at a restaurant. We've got people on it. I know this is easier said than done, but try not to worry." Devane left Carlton with two other officers so they could ask questions about his wife, then he rounded up Hunter, McCall, Navarro and O'Hearn. "Look, guys. So far, this hasn't turned into a homicide, and I pray that it doesn't. But, regardless, we're all pulling together on this one. I don't want you to completely forget your other duties, but for now, let's put finding Shari on the top of the list. Carlton said he and Shari were doing fine. No arguments or anything he knew of that would make her walk out tonight. We can't do a whole lot for at least twenty-four hours, because of the rule about missing adults. I didn't feel it necessary to remind Carlton of that, and hopefully no one else will either. But we'll do what we can. So, let's get started on whatever we have to work with."

The four officers nodded in agreement,

"I'll go talk to Eric again, get a clearer picture on what Shari was wearing tonight and if she had a bag or anything else with her." McCall said.

"I'll check out the ladies room again, maybe we missed something." Kitty suggested.

"Why don't we take the rest of this place,' Hunter said to Brad.

"Okay, that's settled," Charlie said and looked around. "I'll inform the mayor."

McCall went over to where Eric Carlton was sitting and looking very distraught. She grabbed another chair and sat down opposite of him. "Eric, I need to ask you to describe Shari to me, exactly. What she was wearing tonight, the color of her eyes and hair, her height and if she had a purse or a bag with her."

Eric stared at her with an empty look in his eyes; a look that scared McCall.

"She looked beautiful tonight DeeDee," he said softly. "I know you can't do much the first twenty-four hours."

"We can do more than you think," she interrupted him.

"She was wearing a long dark blue dress," Eric continued. "She has brown hair, about as long as yours but straighter, brownish green eyes, 5' 6", about 135 pounds and she had a purse with her that matched her dress. She took it with her to the ladies room."

"Do you have a recent picture of her on you so we can distribute it?"

"I have one in my wallet; it's a couple of months old. It's in my car."

"Great. One last question: is there anyone that might be after Shari, maybe someone that wants to hurt you through her?"

"No, not that I know of!" Eric raised his voice, at the possibility of such a frightening scenario.

"Okay, take it easy," McCall stood up and placed her hand on Eric's shoulder. "We're gonna do everything we can to find her."

"I know you will. Thanks."

"Officer Thompson will go with you to your car to get the picture."

McCall headed for the ladies' room to see if Kitty had found something new. Forensic officers were busy dusting for prints and looking for other evidence. Kitty was talking to one of them as McCall entered.

"Not much so far," she said when she saw McCall. "There are a lot of prints here."

"What about fibers or blood."

"None so far."

"Eric told me she had a purse with her, matching the dress she's wearing," McCall told Kitty as they left the ladies room.

Outside they ran into Hunter. "And?" the ladies wanted to know.

"Nothing. It's like she disappeared into thin air. We did find a way out of the building she could have used to slip out unseen."

They walked down the corridor towards the door that gave entrance to where the party had been held.

"If you turn right here there's a door half way down that leads to the alley. Brad is still out there investigating."

Kitty paused. "You go ahead, guys, I'm going to update Charlie."

"Should be a real short report," Hunter muttered, obviously frustrated by their lack of progress.

Kitty quirked her lips. "I know. But I want to talk to Eric, as well. We went through the academy together - before he met Shari."

McCall nodded in understanding. "Come on, Hunter. Let's check on Brad."

"After you," Hunter said, smoothly stepping aside with a gallant sweep of his hand. He was still admiring his partner's gorgeous dress and wanted another look at the incredible picture she presented in it.

McCall grinned and put an extra bounce in her step.

Stepping outside, they both halted to look around and get their bearings. They were at the rear of the convention center. A narrow road lit by a single street lamp provided little illumination. Three large dumpsters were to their left and beyond that, the parking lot that curved around. The glow from the bright lights in the parking lot barely touched the narrow alley, leaving it in shadows.

When the door shut behind them, it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the area, now awash in shades of gray. An unmarked delivery truck was parked at the far end of the alley to their right and they could see Brad checking it over.

"Hey, Navarro!" Hunter called, "find anything?"

Brad looked up. "Not yet. Help me get this thing open, will ya'?"

"Sure." Hunter glanced at McCall, who had turned on the flashlight she had borrowed and was shining it along the ground near the fence. He hurried over to Brad.

McCall stepped carefully along the fence, eyes glued to the ground; nose wrinkled in distaste at the offensive smells emanating from the trash dumpsters. Aware that she wasn't in her working clothes, she moved carefully, not wanting to snag the delicate chiffon on any sharp or protruding objects. Each step in her cream-colored shoes was carefully placed, as she tried to avoid broken glass, puddles and little potholes in the asphalt.

She was almost to the edge of the alley when the beam of her flashlight landed on something that reflected brightly back at her. Curious, she moved closer, past the third dumpster.

She hoped that since the object was shiny, that it must have landed there recently.

She hoped it was a clue to find Shari.

Keeping the flashlight directly on it, she bent down, careful to gather her skirt close to keep it off the ground. Using a discarded piece of newspaper, she cautiously picked it up – surprised by its weight.

A large gold buckle with black stones embedded in the shape of a heart. The stones looked like onyx. A silver inlaid dagger pierced the heart and dripped what looked like red rubies, meant to be blood.

It was ghastly and McCall couldn't believe that someone actually wore it. The rubies shined so brightly and with such depth, that for a moment she thought it was actually dripping real blood.

"I'll take that."

McCall gasped and whirled around to find that she was standing face to face with a man leaning out of a van. His hand was extended as he reached for the belt buckle. She had never even heard him pull up; she had been so intent on studying the buckle.

Instinctively she clutched it closer and tried to take a step back.

"Oh no you don't," the man's face contorted in anger and he was able to grab her wrist with a solid grip to jerk her towards him.

As she desperately fought to hold onto the belt buckle, McCall heard muffled feminine cries coming from the van and then another voice.

"Come on, man, quit screwing around and let's get out of here!"

The driver had been trying to twist the buckle and loosen her grip, but to no avail. When McCall cried out for Hunter, he tried a new tactic. Keeping his left hand on the buckle, he hit the gas pedal. When she didn't immediately let go, managing somehow to awkwardly run in her dress shoes, the driver made a quick turn and the force lifted McCall off her feet and she felt herself flying briefly before slamming to the ground.

The van took off with a squeal of rubber.

When Hunter heard his partner call out his name, he immediately left the delivery van, pulling his gun from its holster.

"McCall!" Dimly he heard Navarro running beside him, and saw Brad raise his gun.

"Don't! You might hit McCall!" he shouted frantically. Then he was forced to watch, in utter horror when her body flew through the air, rolled several times and then stopped, leaving her crumpled in a heap, unmoving.

He and Brad each fired at the van, hitting it twice but to no avail. When they got to McCall, Hunter sank to his knees beside her and as she was attempting to pull herself up, Hunter gently pushed her back down.

"DeeDee, don't move."

He was breathing in huge gulps of air, relieved beyond belief that she was alive.

"No –" she gasped, "Let me up – I'm okay."

"I'll get an ambulance," Brad said then stopped when McCall's left hand reached out to him.

"No – " she repeated. "Don't. Just find that van. I – I'm sure I heard a woman crying in it – it has to be Shari."

Brad exchanged glances with Hunter. Rick stared down at McCall, who silently beseeched him with her eyes. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah – go get back up. If Shari's in that van, they're moving. I'll take care of McCall."

Brad nodded in understanding and ran off.

"DeeDee - are you sure you're okay?" It was difficult to accurately assess her condition in the dim light.

"I don't think anything's broken – just cuts and bruises." She shivered.

(Shock) Hunter realized. Quickly he removed his jacket and carefully helped her to her feet. It was an obviously painful struggle for her; she swayed unsteadily before regaining her balance. She did it in silence. When she was upright, Hunter draped his coat across her shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered gratefully and leaned into him as he led her back into the convention hall.

Once inside, Hunter got a better look at his partner. Her hair was a tangled mess; her elegant dress was now torn and dirty, with blood stains along her arms and legs, a deep scrape across her right knee and a bruise on her right cheek.

He sat her down in the first chair he saw, and then dropped to one knee in front of her so he could look directly at her. "Are you sure that you don't want to go to the hospital?"

McCall managed a small smile. "I just need to get cleaned up, get some bandages on, and I can do that at home."

(Not without me,) Hunter thought, determined to make sure she was taken care of. There was no way she could bandage her own arms and back.

Further conversation was impossible as Charlie, Kitty, Brad and nearly every other officer still investigating Shari's disappearance swarmed around their only clue.

Hunter and Brad described what little they could about the van. McCall was able to sketch out a likeness of the belt buckle she had found and ultimately lost. She was questioned for several long, uncomfortable minutes and she tried to give them every detail about the driver, his voice, the second man's voice and the woman she'd heard crying.

Hunter's patience was wearing thin. McCall was huddled in his coat, still shivering lightly and if she wasn't going to a hospital, she sure as hell needed to get home.

"Charlie," he spoke loudly to be heard. "I'll call you if she remembers anything else, but I think she's given all she can." Without waiting for acknowledgement, he helped her up. "Come on, McCall, let's get going."

"Thanks, Hunter," she whispered as she limped down the hall. Hunter kept one arm firmly around her waist, steadying her. He saw she was putting up a brave front, but her eyes couldn't hide that the incident had shaken her badly.

Gently, he got her seated in the car, making sure she was buckled in. He got in the drivers side, started the engine and cranked up the heater for her.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Hunter stared over at her in astonishment. "What in the world are you sorry about?"

"We – we were supposed to go dancing."

Hunter turned away, his face grim, his eyes steely. "Don't you worry, DeeDee. You and I _will_ go dancing," he vowed. "Just not tonight."

She smiled and let her head sink back against the seat. Hunter mentally mapped out his plan to get her home and bandaged up, hoping she had a good stock of bandages.

"He told me something," McCall finally said after several minutes of silence.

Hunter jerked his gaze back to her.

"What did he say?"

She kept her eyes closed.

"Come on, McCall. Spill it. What did he say?" Hunter realized he had the steering wheel in a death grip, waiting for her to tell him.

"He said that I was next," she finally admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He said what!" Hunter pulled the car over to the side of the road in his moment of shock. "Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Well, it won't happen. I can promise you that."

That's not all he said. He. . .he called. . . ." She hesitated as another shiver ran across her body.

Hunter was anxious to hear the rest. "He called what . . who?"

With a deep sigh, she let him in on the secret. "He called me Sergeant McCall. He knows who I am, Rick. I don't know who it was that took Shari, but he. . .or they know who I am."

Hunter gently put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be staying with you tonight and until we catch them. We'll have units patrolling in front of your house. You'll be fine."

McCall didn't say anything. She just nodded her head as he put the car back on the road without letting go of her left hand. After arriving at the house Hunter was sure to be gentle in helping her from the car. She wasn't as stable on her feet as she thought and leaned into him a little more.

Once inside, Hunter made sure to check throughout the house before McCall moved any farther than the living room. "All clear. Come on and let's get those bandages on you." She limped slightly as she moved toward the sofa and sat down with his help.

"Can I have a couple of Advil first?" She winced with the pain from the throbbing headache, that had now joined the stinging of the cuts and scrapes on her body.

"Sure. I'll be right back." After stopping by the bathroom's medicine cabinet, he went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. After she swallowed the two tablets, he went back to the kitchen to heat water for some chamomile tea, hoping it would be helpful in calming her nerves.

As the kettle warmed, McCall decided to try to wash up a little and asked Hunter to help her up from the sofa. "I need to clean off as much grime as possible before we put on any bandages."

He led her to the bathroom and shut the door for her once she was inside. Then, he told her that he'd go collect any bandages and antiseptic she might have and he remembered a first-aid kit in her laundry room and went for it.

After getting her now formerly exquisite dress off, McCall filled the sink with water and soaped up a wash cloth. In the mirror above the sink she examined her face and head for injuries; finding a bruise on her right cheek and couple of scratches along her jaw line on the same side. She checked her wrist where the man grabbed her. It was bruised, but the skin wasn't broken. She thought about how lucky she was to only have gotten a bruise, in comparison to what Shari might be going through.

The full length mirror on the back of the door reflected more injuries; such as the scraped left elbow, and she able to get a better view of the scrape across her right knee which was deeper than she thought. She realized why there was so much pain when she walked. She managed to put most of her weight on her left leg while she washed up. After calling to Hunter to bring her robe from the bedroom, she put it on and allowed him to escort her back to the sofa.

Without her having to ask, he removed the beaded hairpins which held her hair. His large hands made the task a little slower as he clumsily opened the tiny pins. After he was done, he took the large toothed comb and hairbrush from her hands and combed her hair letting it cascade softly upon her shoulders. The gesture was welcome and eased some of the tension.

"Feeling any better?" he asked as he tossed his bow tie onto the same chair as his jacket.

"A little. Maybe I should have soaked in the tub. The warm water would have taken some of the soreness away, but I just wasn't up to it."

Hunter could see that she wasn't shivering anymore; that the heaviest of the shock had worn off, but she was still slightly shaken. "You'll have all day tomorrow to soak." He gave her a sympathetic look. "And until then, maybe I can put some liniment on you to help relieve the stiffness."

She agreed that it would be a good idea as he went over the contents of the first-aid kit. It was well stocked with band-aids, a package of gauze, tape, two ace bandages and miniature bottles of various antiseptics.

"You've got quite a selection here." He said as he put the Q-tips and cotton balls back in their plastic baggies. "But it looks like I'll have to make a run to store after all, because I don't see any liniment. Here. Drink some tea while I put the antiseptic and bandages on your cuts. Before I go, I'd like to talk a little more about what happened." He was cautious not to sound like he was pressuring her. "That is, if you're up to it."

After a few minutes of gathering her thoughts, which were accompanied by the minor stinging antiseptic, DeeDee went over the same story she'd told him earlier. The same story she'd told their captain, and all the other officers with questions. She was getting frustrated that she couldn't help more. "I can't think of anything else, right now. I just know that I heard what sounded like a woman crying inside that van. Maybe she was trying to scream, but they most likely had her mouth covered with something. When that guy grabbed my wrist, I knew he was going to try to take me with them. The other guy seemed more interested in leaving the scene without me. Obviously he didn't want to risk getting caught. Luckily they only took that ugly belt buckle from me. I just hope my sketch will be enough to give us a lead."

Hunter recalled the sketch she'd made of the gold belt buckle. "I tried to remember if I'd ever seen anything like it. For some reason it seems that I have, or that I've seen something with that image on it."

He thought of the black stones in the shape of a heart, the silver inlaid dagger piercing the heart and the "dripping blood" of red rubies. He could see that McCall was thinking of it too, and from her expression, it obviously wasn't a pleasant thought for her. "One more question, and I'll leave you alone. Why didn't you tell Charlie and the others about the guy saying you that were next?"

She was surprised that he hadn't asked her before now, but she knew it was coming. She sighed heavily and glanced at the bruise on her wrist and the gauze on her knee. These were a couple of reminders of why she only shared the news with him. "It's bad enough to have everyone hovering over me because I got banged up, and was almost abducted. They were asking all kinds of questions as it was, and I didn't want everyone to get all crazy over me, and lose focus on Shari."

"I can understand that."

DeeDee McCall. Always thinking of others and putting herself at the end of the list. Hunter loved that about her, but at the same time it irritated him when he felt she was neglecting herself. "I'm proud of you for doing so well tonight. I won't ever forget the thoughts I had of what might have happened if he hadn't let go of your hand."

"Well, we can only hope that his threat was an empty one. I don't want to live in hiding or have armed escorts for who knows how long."

Hunter remembered that he needed extra security. "I need to get someone to keep a watch on you and the house until those guys are caught."

"I won't argue with you. He didn't get my purse, so he doesn't have anything with my address on it. But I get the feeling that he already knows where I live."

He sensed the uneasiness in her voice. "I know you didn't want to take away from Shari, but while I'm gone to the store we really need to have someone watching out for you. It wouldn't hurt to have them watching while I'm at work too. I'll talk to Charlie about not making a huge deal about you being watched. We'll just keep it between a few of the officers."

"I won't be off from work." As soon as she finished her sentence a sharp pain shot through her injured knee. "Well, maybe I'll hang around the desk for a day or two." She smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Why don't you just lie down here, and try to relax while I run to the store." He got a pillow from the bedroom and covered her with the light blue chenille throw. Before heading out he made a phone call to have officers patrol the area while he was gone. Since she didn't have any serious bumps on the head, he felt it safe enough to leave her alone.

Earlier he'd scanned a medical book from her bookshelf, and called her doctor, Beth to double check on signs of concussion. He was grateful that his partner didn't have a single one.

Officers McDaniel and Walters arrived ten minutes after Rick called Charlie. They rang the doorbell to announce their arrival and what positions they'd take. McDaniel chose to sit on the front end of the patrol car while Walters would walk around the four corners of the house. After making sure McCall was comfortable, Hunter poured another cup of tea for her and put the phone and remote control within reach. "Maybe I should let one of the officers go to the store. That way I won't have to be away from you at all. I should have thought of that a while ago."

"No, you go ahead. The guys are already in position. Besides, I could use a little something to eat and I don't want anything I have here. And you're the only one that knows exactly how I like my cheeseburger."

"Yeah, I guess that chicken we had earlier didn't do much for us. I guess I could use a burger myself. Do you want anything else…fries, soda, shake?"

"Um…just get me a soda without caffeine. I don't want anything to help keep me from resting tonight. I'll probably be up late enough thinking of Shari, her family and that damned belt buckle."

"You'll sleep well tonight, especially after I'm finished with you." That mischievous grin had suddenly appeared. "I'm talking about massaging you with the liniment." His innocent boy charm came along with the comment.

"Sure you were." She laughed at his sneaky insinuation.

"Well, is there anything else you need from the store?"

"I can't think of anything."

"Okay, I'll be back in a flash with food and liniment." He kissed her lightly on the lips and headed out the door.

McCall thought she must have dozed off when the phone rang, startling her. She could feel that her muscles were stiffening already as she reached for the phone. "Hello."

"Sergeant McCall?"

"Yes?" So far she hadn't recognized the voice. "Who's speaking, please?"

"You've had a rather eventful night, haven't you?"

The voice was deep, and McCall thought she detected a slight Midwestern accent.

McCall gasped. "Who are you?"

"Not so fast. I didn't appreciate that you tried to keep something that didn't belong to you." The tone was cool and aloof now.

She knew immediately that he was referring to that awful belt buckle. Still shaken by the voice, she fiercely tamped down her fear and channeled her anger and police training. "Who are you! Where is Shari! What do you want to release her unharmed!"

"Enough!" The caller barked, angry now but in control. "I will talk and you will listen."

McCall let out an un-agreeable sigh and became silent.

"That's better. Now, I told you you'd be next, however I might change my schedule and add you to the collection a little later than planned. But, I must tell you that others will follow. My collection will consist of women, men and even children."

_Children? _McCall thought fearfully._ Why would he take the children?_

The man with the threats continued as McCall was unable to speak. "And here's a small clue. You all have at least one thing in common. Now just keep that simple clue in mind, okay? It won't do much in the way of solving the puzzle any quicker; if you do at all, but it'll give you and your fellow officers something to rattle on about during your coffee breaks. Feel free to tell anyone you want about it, because we'll never be caught and they'll never find out who took you, held you for ransom or killed you all. Oh, and by the way, my partner tonight was one of many. There are a lot more of us than you can imagine. We could be anywhere, at anytime. In the stores while you shop, at your children's school's, your place of business and even right in your own backyard. There are many of us on my team as well as yours; with so many ways to play the game."

_A game?_ McCall thought._ What horrible game were these people playing?_

"You'll be hearing from me again. And tell Sergeant Hunter and Captain Devane that I said hello and to watch their backs. Have a good night, and sweet dreams Sgt McCall."

The one sided conversation was over when she heard the guy's phone click down into its cradle. She was stunned at what the caller had said, and surprised at the audacity he had in not altering his voice. He wanted her to remember his voice. It could be helpful later, but for now it was just such a surprising and eerie reminder of what happened just hours ago.

His words – _kill you all, games, collection, children_ - reverberated in her head like a gigantic gong. She felt angry and afraid at the same time. She shuddered and thought that she wasn't the only target who happened to be a police officer. Hunter and Charlie were on the list as well._ "Who is this maniac? Why does he want to kill us?"_

All of a sudden, having two officers guarding her home didn't feel as safe as it should have. One or both of them could be a part of the kidnappers circle.

It didn't take Hunter more than thirty minutes to get everything he needed. When he arrived back at McCall's, Officers McDaniel and Walters were sitting in their car listening to the radio. Hunter walked up to them and tapped on the window, Walters rolled it down. "Nothing suspicious?" he asked.

"No, everything is quiet. We'll make some extra rounds through the neighborhood tonight."

"Okay, thanks guys."

Hunter walked to the house, opened the front door, went in and saw McCall on the couch with the receiver still in her hand staring in front of her. With a thump, the bags he was carrying hit the floor. "McCall, are you okay?" he asked worried as he walked to her kneeled in front of her to look her in the eye.

Her eyes slowly focused on his. "He called," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"The kidnapper?"

Hunter rose to his feet, carefully took the receiver out of her hand to place it back on the phone and sat down next to her, "What did he have to say?" He kept his voice low and calm.

She told him what the guy had said, every detail. "He's not the driver from the van. I think he's probably the one in charge. I know he's gonna kill Shari and there's nothing we can do. It makes me feel so useless."

Hunter draped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her but instead he felt her tense even more.

She turned to face him. "We don't know anything about these people and yet they know me – and you! Even Charlie! Why? What did we ever do to any of them? He said that we have something in common. What in the world could it be?

"Ssh," Hunter carefully but firmly pulled her to him, silencing her with a finger to her lips. "We're working on it. We'll find them. But right now, you need to stay calm and try to eat something. I'm going to look out for you and I want you to be able to look out for me. Deal?"

He watched her closely. She in turn focused on his worried gaze.

McCall let herself loosen up and nodded. "You're right. I know. It's just so unbelievable." She sighed.

"You know, our burgers are getting cold. Let's eat." Hunter got up to get the bags.

Later, by the light of the television, Hunter finished his burger while prodding his partner to eat hers. After watching her nibble her way through half of it, her eyes barely open, he gave up and scooped her up.

"Off to bed, DeeDee," he whispered in her ear, as he made his way to the bedroom. It was hard for him to suppress the rage he felt as his eyes traveled over her battered body cradled in his arms. He caught her staring up at him when he tucked the blankets around her. He was overwhelmed by the trust she placed in him and he vowed, as he did every night, to do whatever he could to protect her and keep her safe.

"Sleep," he murmured, one hand brushing her cheek, with a feather-light caress.

"I love you," she said.

The dreamy quality of her voice melted his heart.

She closed her eyes and she tried to escape the evening's horror. Sleep bore down on her almost instantly.

"I love you, too, DeeDee," Hunter said, his voice low. After listening to her even breathing, making sure she was sleeping soundly, he checked the house again and waved to McDaniel and Walters. Not wanting to disturb his partner, he chose the couch – fully dressed and ready to go in an instant, if needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday

"I didn't think you'd be here, McCall," Brad remarked the next morning when the five of them were discussing Saturday night's events. "Just what did this guy say, anyway?"

McCall shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the Advil she'd taken earlier only dulling the aches and pains from the assault. "He made it pretty clear to me no one was safe and no one could be trusted."

"He's trying to freak you out and get power over you that way." Brad responded.

"That's enough!" Charlie interrupted. "Whatever is going on we still have Shari to find and the chance we'll find her alive is getting slimmer by the hour."

A knock on the door broke the tension building up in the room.

"Come in," Charlie said and an officer entered.

"A woman matching Mrs. Carlton's description was found dead behind some dumpsters in a parking lot. Forensics is on its way."

"Thanks," Charlie sighed. "You three go out there, McCall stay by the radio and I'll talk to Carlton if it's her.

Silence fell in the room; at some point in their lives, they'd each been touched by the death of a loved one and the sympathy they felt for Eric and his family was overwhelming.

A short while later Hunter, Brad and Kitty arrived at the scene and were met by Officer Roth who had been the first on site with his partner. He filled them in on their way to where the body had been found.

"The person that called it in is a homeless man who was looking for useful stuff in the dumpsters."

"Is he still here?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, he's talking to my partner, Officer Lamont, in the car. We were only a block away when the call came in so we responded. She matched the description of Mrs. Carlton so we decided to give you a call."

They arrived at the spot where the body was lying, covered with a sheet. Not one of then wanted to lift it to see if it was really Shari. Finally Hunter stepped forward, bent over and lifted the part of the sheet that covered the head.

"Brad, Kitty, come here."

They stepped forward next to Hunter.

After a very brief glance, Kitty turned away. "I'm gonna talk to the homeless guy," she said, her voice sounding shocked, and walked off.

"Damn," Brad said softly but loud enough for Hunter to hear.

Hunter sighed, "Yeah, I'm gonna call Charlie." he covered the body again and walked to the nearest police car.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the precinct, McCall's phone rang. "McCall, homicide."

"Don't forget what I told you Sgt. You could be next."

Before she could respond the caller hung up the phone.

For a full two minutes, she simply sat there. God, would this nightmare never end? She couldn't believe what had happened just since last night. It seemed like an eternity since she had put on her beautiful gown and seen Hunter's face light up at the sight of her. Her breath clogged in her throat and only a thin whisper of air made it through her suddenly constricted airway.

When the phone rang again, she nearly flew out of her seat. Dread overcame her and the jangling phone grated on raw nerve endings. She felt frozen in her seat.

"Hey McCall – are you gonna get that?" Someone finally yelled from behind her.

She snatched up the receiver. "McCall," was all she managed to get out.

"By the way, Sgt McCall," came the now familiar voice, "I wouldn't count on that partner to protect you."

"What!" McCall gasped.

"Unless you want him dead, of course. You see, Sgt, no one is going to interfere with my plans."

"Your plans?" She nearly choked on the words. She went from horrified to enraged in exactly zero point six seconds. Enough was enough. Shari was probably dead – what did she have to lose at this point? "Listen, you twisted piece of scum – you want me – well come on," she goaded him. "I think you were right the first time: this is a game, to you. Well, be prepared to lose asshole, 'cause I'm not playing. You hear me? Give it up!"

She expected a torrent of angry words, but all she heard was a deep chuckle that sent a chill up her spine.

"Extra points for a little false bravado, Sgt. Oh, this _is_ going to be fun. How 'bout I hold off on my collection and make this just between you and me?"

McCall slammed the receiver down. "Damn him!" She growled, fury still coursing through her veins like liquid fire. She knew her cheeks must be bright red because of it and she was shaking with the surge of adrenalin it produced.

"DeeDee."

She whirled around. "Eric!"

He was hanging up the phone on Kitty's desk.

"How long have you been standing there?" McCall stared at him with concern - his eyes were glazed with grief.

"Just when you picked up." His tone was flat. "I took a chance and had them try and trace your call. We didn't get an exact location, but it came from somewhere here at the station."

Still seated at her desk, McCall searched the room for any sign of the unknown caller, without any idea of who to single out. Eric said the call came from inside the building, but didn't specify that it was from that room. She hoped something would stand out as a clue. A few fellow officers looked in her direction, greeting her with a 'hello' or 'goodbye' as they walked past. She acknowledged them, but not without a minuscule amount of mistrust. She hated feeling that way toward them, but the seed of doubt had been planted. For all she knew, one or more of those smiling familiar faces could belong to whoever wanted her and others dead, but she couldn't prove it.

"DeeDee? Are you okay?" Eric questioned as he stood beside the desk. He could see that McCall was shaken, but didn't know what else to say to her.

For a split second she forgot he was standing there, and when she heard his voice she glanced up at him. "We've got to tell Charlie." She didn't take time to knock and walked straight into the Captain's office with Eric right behind her.

"McCall, what's going on?" Charlie knew the news wasn't good judging by her unannounced entry and the look on her face.

"He called." She said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Who did? Hunter?" Charlie thought that Rick had called about Shari and looked at Eric knowing that he shouldn't mention Hunter's current whereabouts. Before he could ask her anything else, Eric stepped in with what McCall started.

"It has to be the guy we're looking for." For a moment Eric's words were stuck in his throat as he thought of his wife being with that monster. "He's got to be the one that has Shari, Captain. I had the call traced and listened in on O'Hearn's line. I heard him threaten McCall and he told her not to depend of Hunter protecting her unless she wanted him dead."

Feeling a little uneasy, McCall took a seat in the chair in front of Charlie's desk as Eric continued. "I know where the call came from."

Charlie placed his hands on his hips in anticipation. "Well, tell me. Where?"

"It was from inside this building, sir. The caller _was_ or _is_ here."

"Please tell me you're not serious." Unfortunately, Charlie didn't hear any such words. "Damn it!" He exclaimed. "Even if we wanted to seal the building, who the hell would we question?" Charlie didn't know what to do. "There are hundreds of people in this place. I'm sure that pervert is long gone by now anyway." His brow furrowed as he felt a sense of loss, then suddenly a second thought came to mind. "Then again, they could be just outside this office." He sighed deeply with frustration and sat behind his desk. Although Eric hadn't been authorized to put a trace on the call, the Captain wouldn't scold him about it since it did give them something…not a lot, but something to go on. "Eric, would you mind leaving me alone with McCall for a minute?"

"Yes, sir." Before turning the knob on the door, Carlton looked back at Devane. "Captain? Will you please make sure my wife is brought home safely? I don't know what I'll do without her." His voice strained. "I'm only working today to keep my mind occupied and I guess to keep from having to tell our kids that their mother may not come home again."

Charlie thought about the two children; seven year old twins Erica and Eric Jr. He wanted badly to bring their mother home alive and well. "Eric, we'll do everything humanly possible. You can believe that. And whenever you decide to take a few days off, please don't hesitate to ask." Carlton thanked Devane and headed out the door.

"How are you holding up?" The Captain asked McCall.

"I've been better." She replied with a weary sigh. "This animal told me it was just going to be between him and me for a while. He said he'd add me to his collection, but not yet. He wants to play the game a little longer with me." She thought of the threat against Rick and it chilled her. "He said that I couldn't count of Rick to protect me, unless I wanted him dead. I'm not exactly sure what his plans are, but he obviously feels that Rick could be an obstacle. I should have known he wouldn't give up after the other threats."

"What other threats?" Devane asked.

"Well, the guy. . " She continued hesitantly. "When we were outside the convention center and I found the belt buckle, one of the two guys told me I'd be next. And, last night after I got home someone called to remind me."

"He did what!" Charlie made no attempt to hide his anger and disappointment. Sitting on the edge of his desk; arms crossed over his chest, he began. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, McCall?" Charlie's voice rose. "You know full well that you need to report things like this! This guy has threatened you and could be stalking you at any moment! You should have said something!"

"I know, but I was afraid that everyone would worry about me and lose sight of what's really important; finding Shari. All I got were threats and she was taken from her family."

The Captain could see that she was upset and decided not to reprimand her anymore about it. "Okay. But just don't do it again. Whatever this jerk says to you: you share with me, Rick, Kitty, Brad, or someone you feel you can trust."

(Trust.) McCall thought the word was finding a way to weaken as it pertained to the recent events. "Right, Captain. I will." For McCall the word meant: to rely, to confide in. Lately, though, the word and its definition was blurring for her and didn't really instill the confidence it should have

Just as Devane took a seat behind his desk the phone rang, startling McCall. The Captain told the operator to put the call through. "It's Hunter," he told McCall. "What's the news, Hunter?" McCall waited anxiously on the edge of her seat. "Damn it!" Charlie exclaimed.

McCall knew the news was bad as Charlie continued to talk to Hunter. "Any idea of how long ago it happened?" As he listened to Hunter, he glanced at McCall who was clearly disappointed. Her heart sank as she knew that Shari's body had been found. After finishing his conversation with Hunter, the Captain began to tell McCall the details. "I'm sorry to say it, but it looks like we're too late to help Shari." McCall's eyes lowered as she began to feel defeat as Devane continued. "Hunter said they'll meet us at the morgue in about twenty minutes. I'll go get Eric and take him down there to identify the body."

McCall didn't say a word but acknowledged him by nodding her head. Charlie walked over to her and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I know we'll catch whoever is responsible."

McCall couldn't say she knew for certain they'd succeed, but she was willing to try. "I hope you're right. I really, really, do. I'd like to be there when you take Eric down. I'd like to offer my support." With that said she returned to her desk to await the return of her three fellow officers.

The Captain thought of how devastated officer Carlton and his two children would be and hoped that he wouldn't have to go through this with any of his other officers. After Hunter, O'Hearn, and Navarro were at the morgue, Charlie called McCall into his office before calling Eric Carlton to come in. He told Eric that they needed him to see if it was his wife. The officer took a moment to steady himself as McCall took his hand for support. The three of them took the elevator down, and met Hunter, O'Hearn, and Navarro outside the door of the morgue. She didn't let go of his hand even when the coroner pulled the sheet back. Suddenly McCall felt the grip on her hand intensify and Eric began sobbing deeply. "Shari! No,- no - Shari!" He pulled away from McCall and clasped his hands over his mouth and continued to cry. "Why! Why did he do this!"

The coroner covered the body again as Devane and McCall gently pulled Eric away. They met up with the other three officers outside the door and all offered some sort of condolence. Carlton could only think of how he could possibly take care of his two children; Erica and Eric Jr.

After returning to his office, Devane had Officer Dana Goldwin drive Carlton home to his twins, then began to go over recent details with the four remaining in his office. They went over the scene of what condition Shari's body was in. The coroner would have to give a final report, but from what they saw; the markings on her neck she'd been strangled with a rope or possibly hanged, and her wrists were bound together by what looked like police issued cuffs. O'Hearn added that she noticed a bruise and a small mark in the bend of her left arm, where a needle is usually inserted to draw blood and gave her two cents on the topic. "They could have injected her with some sort of poison, or used an empty syringe to put an air bubble in her bloodstream." After the observations were discussed Devane began to speak.

"I know we're all upset about what happened. It's a horrible tragedy, but we have to use these emotions as fuel to help us find the scum responsible for it." Before he could add any thing more, his phone rang. "Devane here."

"Hello, Captain. My sources tell me that you've found your first unfortunate victim."

Devane mouthed the words _"It's him"_ and quickly motioned for the four to find extensions to listen in on.

The voice continued on the other end. "I intended to keep Shari alive and use her as a part of the game, but things got a little out of hand and she had to be dealt with. So, now me and my little helpers are on a mission to collect the next item on the list."

"What the hell do you want from us!" Devane shouted.

The caller ignored the question. "Will it be one of the other spouses, an officer, or a child of an officer? Perhaps it might be you, Devane." Hunter and the others were desperately trying to get a trace on the call but nothing was showing up. "Just in case she's not listening; which I'm pretty sure she is, don't forget to tell McCall that I'm coming for her, her partner and maybe her friends Navarro and O'Hearn too."

Captain Devane tried to reason with the unidentified person. "Listen. I don't want to see anyone else hurt. If you're after some sort of deal with the police force, the mayor, the FBI; whoever, just tell us and we'll try to make things right for you. Just don't hurt anyone else. Please."

The caller laughed heartily. "The Mayor. As you well know, he and his family aren't any safer than anyone else. But not to worry, Captain. We might not kill all of our collectibles. We may not harm a single hair on their heads. You just never know which of us will take whom, and what mood we'll be in but that's not to say that you'll get them back. I will decide. I have Final Judgment!"

Devane heard the phone click as the caller hung up. All four of the other officers listening in hung up as well. There was a look of shock on each of their faces as fear and dread raced through their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just a few blocks from the police station, in a deserted warehouse, two men were busy removing all evidence that they had been in there. More importantly, that a murder had occurred. The leader of the two had just finished letting them know in no uncertain terms that he wasn't ready for Carlton's wife to die and he did not want any symbol of their organization in police hands. Ned Harper bore the brunt of their boss' rage and passed it on to his partner, Dave Harrison. Double and triple checking everything, they finally got in their van and drove off.

"I've got to hand it to him though, the Colonel has really got them wrapped around his finger," Dave commented with a chuckle.

Ned glanced over at him, thinking how differently things would be right now if he'd lost the buckle to Sgt. McCall. He shook his head. Dave just didn't get how angry the Colonel was. "You think so?"

"So what's the word?" Dave asked when it became apparent that Ned wasn't going to volunteer any information.

"We're to going after one of the Mayor's kids."

Dave looked at Ned questioningly, "What in the world for?"

Ned just glared at him. "The Colonel didn't say. It's complicated, Dave. We need to play his game and don't ask so many questions – it's not good for you. Got it?"

Dave nodded sullenly.

"School will be out in a little while. Let's go." Ned ordered.

Dave parked the van strategically so they could see in all directions, the waiting started.

About an hour later they saw the boy walking down the street with some friends; at the crossing they all went their separate ways.

"Let's do it," Ned said to Dave. They pulled ski masks over their faces and Dave hopped in the back of the van.

"Do we want to keep this one alive?" Dave asked

"Yeah. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

Ned started the van and put it in gear.

Just as Jason Young wanted to open the gate to the front garden a van stopped behind him with screeching tires, the side door flew open; a person wearing a ski mask jumped out, grabbed him and dragged him into the van. After Dave closed the door, Ned hit the gas and raced off.

Jason put up a struggle when Dave tried to gag, blindfold and tie him up, but after a hard fought battle, Dave won. He went back to his seat in front of the van next to Ned.

Jason Young lay bound, gagged, and blindfolded in the rear of the van as it entered whereabouts unknown to him. In the front of the van, Harrison and Harper spoke of a job well done on Jason's capture as they drove to gated entryway of a massive estate. Jason tried his best to engrave those voices in his thoughts for later identification.

The gigantic property was hidden from any view from the street by two miles of thick brush that served as a divider. No one ever really saw the property, as it was most exclusive to the Lacrosse family; a family of enormous wealth by way of thoroughbred horse breeding and fine wine production. Five years ago Adrian Lacrosse IV moved his family; consisting of three generations to their equally luxurious home in Venice, Italy. When Ethan Harrington offered an extra million over the asking price of fourteen million, Lacrosse found it a pleasure to do business with this man, never questioning the added amount to the price and quickly made the sale.

The four story building; very much resembling a castle has thirty-one rooms, including twelve bedrooms; each with its own bath, a forty-seat theater, chefs kitchen, fully stocked library, dance hall, fully equipped gymnasium and indoor Olympic size pool, just to name a few of the features. This palatial setting is now the residence of Harrington; and nine other male and female occupants willingly under his command. The confines are also meant to be home to those occupying space against their own will. Jason Young would soon be in one of those spaces. Just beyond the stables were the barracks; built by Harrington two years ago. From the outside it appeared to be a set of three large guest homes, but inside was not unlike a military barrack setup with a large dining area in a separate building. These quarters housed an additional sixty members and were set aside for those new to the fold, in training and of course of lower ranking. The daily routines were as strict as the Colonel's routine when he served in the military as he wanted his soldiers to be fit and alert as any well attack force should be.

Once inside the main home, Harper and Harrison met with Colonel Ethan Harrington and presented Jason as they were told. The little boy, still bound and gagged, stood with assistance and was given the once-over by Harrington before he was taken to a large room.

Once he was set free of his binding, Jason asked Harper where he was and if he'd be seeing his parents soon.

"Just enjoy yourself kid. We're only keeping you here until your dad does as he's told. The Colonel made sure you'd have this nice room, so take advantage of it. Try out those video games, the TV or the pinball machine. You'll get something to eat soon."

They left Jason alone in the large room. He was quite surprised that wasn't in a small empty room like he'd imagined. There were two full sized beds, each with navy blue and white striped comforters, and the room was sports themed with various decorations pertaining to football, baseball and soccer. The bathroom was equally adorned with the same theme. All of this could make any young boy happy to be there. If Jason had chosen for himself; instead forced to spend time in such a fantastic room, he may have shown more appreciation for it. Instead, he felt so alone and afraid that he couldn't contain his emotions any longer, and let the tears flow as his body crumpled to the floor.

---------------------------------------

Harrington was no longer legally a Colonel, but proclaimed that he was to be addressed as such. He gave a level of rank to each of his followers, and they gladly accepted. Harrington stood at 6'1", weighed a muscular 226lbs., and wearing a buzz cut looked at least ten years younger than his actual fifty-two years. He called for his followers to join him in the large formal dining room, which sometimes doubled as a meeting hall. Several years ago, the former US military solider was discharged from the Marines after many accusations of physical abuse were reported by soldiers under his command. He tried to fight against the decision in court, but came out on the losing end. Harrington wasn't the only person with a military background in the house. Everyone in his current assembly has worked with the government at one time… some has either served with the military; US or foreign and/or the police at some point. In their eyes, and with the coaxing of the Colonel, each had grown to believe that any wrong doing they were accused of was a conspiracy against them and those responsible would pay.

They would pay dearly.

"Today, we have made another statement to our enemies that we will be heard, and taken very, very seriously. The Mayor is sure to suffer with his son missing, and that's exactly what I want. Carlton was the one who identified my son as fleeing the scene of a hit and run accident! My son will be serving at least twelve years, and the so-called victim wasn't even killed! They didn't think we were serious until we disposed of officer Carlton's wife, but I know they still need more evidence that we mean business."

As the Colonel continued his loyal followers agreed with his every word. "The people who are in the police and military lines are our enemies. At one time they had us all fooled into thinking we were a brotherhood and sisterhood of equality, but they were liars! We have a very large group of people in our ranks, working in various areas. At the moment I want to concentrate on the Los Angeles metro and surrounding areas because it all began there for me. Those sons of bitches treated me like a leper…turning their backs on me when they were in the wrong! Retribution shall be enforced!" He stood from his seat and slammed his fist on the table. "I personally have dealings with three more police officers in particular. Does anyone know their names!" He glared at his people.

In turn they replied with enthusiasm. "Charles Devane, Rick Hunter, and DeeDee McCall sir!"

"That is correct! They wrongly accused me of beating a man almost to death when it was clearly a fair fight and not my fault if the poor bastard couldn't handle himself against a real man! I was arrested in my own home in front of my family while Devane and his minions sat in the courtroom with smug looks on their faces as I was put through hell! I spent nine years in prison for their lies! I will no longer tolerate the congratulatory actions they received for my humiliation!" His eyes blazed with fire as his soldiers applauded him. "We will send out several more messages to the opposing authorities by using Hunter, McCall, Devane and people they are or have been close to, such as co-workers, family, and friends! We will teach them all that they cannot get away with what they've done! Everyone in the system that has ever treated us wrongfully will pay!"

The Colonel embraced the rooting and applauds for his speech. He sat back in his chair and soaked it all in and finally finished the meeting. "We, the soldiers of Final Judgment will play it out just as our assembly title declares! _Final judgment_ will be ours!"

------------------------------------------

Tuesday

The news that the Mayor's ten-year old son had been kidnapped hit the city hard. Although there was no confirmation that the murder of Shari Carlton and the kidnapping were linked; speculation was made by both citizens and investigators. Now, no one felt safe and, as Charlie informed his crew, that was most likely the goal.

McCall felt especially bad, gnawing on her lower lip in consternation. She wished she had been the next target rather than an innocent child. Because of the threats made against her, she had had adequate protection but nothing special had been done about other potential victims. And what the hell did "Final Judgment mean? Her partner didn't need ESP to figure out why she was so upset.

"Stop it, McCall," Hunter snapped at her, frustrated by the turn of events and inadvertently taking it out on her. "You know perfectly well that we can't be everywhere and the kid was snatched at his front gate."

"It doesn't matter, Hunter," she snapped back, her cheeks flaming in anger. "I'm safe and sound and Jason isn't. He's only ten years old, for God's sake."

"So - what? You want me to send out a message telling them to let the kid go and come get you 'cause you feel bad? You want me to say it's not right that they took some kid instead of an adult? I don't think these guys care about fair play."

"If it got that child home safely, I _would_ trade myself," McCall blurted without thinking.

Hunter blanched, his eyes registering the fear his partner's statement caused. McCall stared back at him, her own eyes blazing

Charlie moved as if to break things up, but McCall didn't give him a chance. Without another word, she stood up and stormed out of the office, leaving her co-workers staring after her in stunned silence. Everyone looked at each other and then all eyes turned to Hunter. He ducked his head in shame, feeling like her outburst was aimed directly at him.

"I know, I know. I'm going." He grabbed his coat and hurried out, determined to make things right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

McCall took off without conscious thought of where she was going, rushing down stairs and bursting through doors until she was out of the station and across the parking lot. It was almost dark out and she couldn't help but think how scared poor Jason must be right now. She realized too late that her purse was still upstairs and she didn't have the keys to her car. She also knew that there was no chance in hell that she'd go back up for them now. She had her gun and her badge in the pocket of her blazer and a few bucks in the back pocket of her black jeans.

All she could think was that she wanted to keep moving, walking, thinking - trying to get a handle on what was going on. Who were these people? Exactly, what was their agenda? What made them so vindictive? What was their motivation?

Was it rage? Or perhaps some personal vendetta? And what did any of them have in common?

She wanted to stop, to put her back up and fight, but she didn't have a clue who she was fighting or why?

Then she remembered the belt buckle. If she could find out more about the design, maybe it would give her some idea where to start. The dagger through the heart had to mean something. Hopefully something relevant.

Hours passed and still she walked the city streets. The dark night air was damp and the chill passed easily through her lightweight jacket. She never consciously felt it, and though her leg muscles burned and her feet were beyond tired, she just couldn't stop.

The sun had set long ago and the moon was high in the sky. McCall found herself in Sporty's neighborhood and spent the next hour tracking the informant down. When she finally located him at a small jazz club, she sank wearily into the booth next to him.

He stared at her in amazement. "Do my eyes deceive me? Sgt McCall, what brings you to my little piece of heaven at 2 in the morning?" He was unable to hide his shock at her appearance. Her hair was windblown, her cheeks flushed and there were dark circles under her eyes. He wanted to ask her about the bruises and scrapes, but decided she would tell him on her own. "Before you answer that, let me get you something to warm you up – you're freezing, girl."

Too exhausted to protest, McCall simply leaned back on the padded leather seat and let Sporty order for her. The waiter returned shortly with a large brandy snifter and placed it on a small cocktail napkin before her.

"I need your help, Sporty. Do you have a pen on you?"

"Yeah, sure." He handed her a pen and watched curiously as she proceeded to draw on the small white napkin. Curiosity morphed into concern as he noticed that her hand trembled as she gripped the pen tightly.

McCall quickly sketched out the design of the belt buckle and handed it to him. "I need to know whatever you can find out about this." She told him about the scuffle she had trying to get it and described it vividly. "Both Hunter and I think we might have seen or heard something about it, but neither one of us can put our finger on it.

"Drink up, Sgt." Sporty said absently, staring at the drawing.

Hesitantly, McCall sipped at the drink, feeling the potent liquor blaze a trail of fire down her throat and spread quickly throughout her chilled veins. She shuddered and coughed once and then sipped again and again, grateful for the resultant warmth as she waited anxiously to see if Sporty could help.

As she slowly drank, her bruised and battered body began to feel numb as the brandy continued to work its magic at a faster than usual pace since she hadn't had dinner. Distantly she tried to remember the last thing she did eat. She had almost drifted off to sleep when Sporty gently tapped her on her arm. With a start, she sat up straight in her seat. Sporty eyed her with mounting concern.

"Are you sure you're okay, McCall?"

"Yeah," she answered with a shake of her head, trying to rouse herself. "Look, I need to find out what's going on. This belt buckle is the only real clue we have at this point. That, and the phrase, 'Final Judgment'. For some reason, I think that's important. Can you help?" She asked brusquely. McCall was getting her second wind and wasn't in the mood to be coddled.

"Let me ask around. I might know someone. . . "

"No screwing around, Sporty." McCall cautioned him. "This is deadly serious."

"Scout's honor," Sporty promised, hastily raising one hand, a bit taken aback by her tone.

McCall was on her feet, swaying unsteadily before straightening up.

"You were never a scout," McCall scoffed and turned on her heel and started for the door.

Chastised, Sporty dropped his eyes and studied the sketch on the cocktail napkin. He was startled when McCall returned to the table.

"I'm sorry I was a little abrupt," she said remorsefully. "I didn't mean to jump on you. That was wrong of me. It's this case and we do need to find out about that belt buckle." She tried to muster a smile. "And thank you for the drink."

"Can I get you something to eat?" Sporty didn't like the almost glazed look in her eyes and he wanted her to sit back down.

McCall shook her head. "I've got to get going."

"Let me walk you to your car," he offered, rising to his feet. "It's late –" Something wasn't right and he hated to see her leave alone. She didn't look well at all.

"My car's not here." Without waiting for a response, she turned and hurried out into the night.

Sporty stared after her in consternation, and then glanced back at the drawing. He was almost certain he, too, had seen that design somewhere. And he had a bad feeling about the origin of this particular pattern. Some kind of gang, maybe. Or maybe not.

----------------------------------

Without a plan, McCall continued to wander the city streets, hour after hour. She walked on sheer auto-pilot, unable to stop. She was afraid if she stopped, she would be forced to face the anger, the grief and most of all the fear. She knew she wasn't angry at Hunter, not really. He just didn't understand, she told herself, he just wanted to protect her. But that wasn't enough. Didn't he realize that he was in danger as well? And Charlie, and Kitty and Brad? Anyone could be the next target. Then who would protect the protectors? She couldn't just sit around, waiting for the next hit. She had to do something.

She just didn't know what.

So she kept on walking and tried to figure it out.

The little warmth she had experienced from the brandy had long ago left her, but she ignored the cold that permeated her body and refused to cease walking. When a fine mist began to fall, she simply huddled deeper in her blazer and continued on, forgoing shelter until she could get back home. In the very early hours of the morning, she rarely encountered anyone and no one seemed interested in offering her a ride.

---------------------------------------

Hunter was nearly out of his mind with worry and guilt. When he realized that his partner had left without her car, he had hoped that she had grabbed a taxi and headed home. He made it to her house in record time and when there was no answer to his knocks, he'd simply used his key and let himself in. Discovering that she wasn't there sent him back out on the streets frantically searching for her.

He went to every one of her usual haunts and any other place he could ever remember her mentioning without any success. Finally he called Charlie and let him know that he had lost her and asked for backup. The fear he felt ratcheted up another few notches when the Captain told him that McCall's purse and keys were still on her desk.

At three in the morning, he was cruising the streets of LA, hoping for a miracle, when his radio crackled to life.

"L-56, come in."

Quickly he snatched up the handset. "This is L-56, I copy."

"I've got an urgent phone call from an "S. James. Can I patch it through?"

Hunter groaned. "Yeah – go ahead."

"Hunter?"

"What is it, Sporty? I'm kinda busy right now."

"Well, it better be taking care of that partner of yours if you know what's good for you." He said roughly.

That got Hunter's attention. "Have you seen her? Where is she?"

"That I couldn't tell you my man, but she definitely wasn't acting like herself." He quickly related his meeting with McCall. "She was looking like something the cat dragged in and I'm telling' you that's not a good look for her."

"Where is she now, Sporty?" Hunter barked.

"She took off. I tried to go after her, but I didn't see her car and no taxi's either."

"Shit!" Hunter swore under his breath. "She didn't give you any idea where she was headed?"

"No. She just wanted to know about that belt buckle."

"Keep looking for her, Sporty. Call me immediately if you hear anything at all – got it?"

"You got it, Hunter." Sporty hung up the phone, hating that he hadn't done more to keep McCall with him. Then he wondered if he really could have stopped her.

Hunter slammed his hands on the steering wheel in sheer frustration. (Dammit, McCall – where are you?)

-------------------------------------------

Wednesday

By 7 am, Hunter had almost convinced himself that McCall had either been kidnapped, or mugged, even though no ransom calls had been received and none of the hospitals had admitted a patient fitting her description. In almost total despair, he headed back for her house. When he pulled into her driveway and slammed on the brakes, the first thing he noticed was that her car still wasn't there.

Then he detected something on her porch. He threw the car into park and got out. The something was a someone, wearing dark pants and a maroon jacket and sprawled on the steps, in the rain that continued misting down.

Oh God, he recognized that jacket.

Seconds later, he was cradling his partner in his arms, weak with relief. She was completely soaked, her skin cold and white. It took several long moments before his own numb fingers could find a pulse, but he did. She was alive. Checking for and not finding any obvious injury, or new one he amended ruefully, he dug in his pocket for the key to her house and quickly opened the door before returning to her side. He carefully scooped her up and hurried in to the blessed warmth. Thousands of questions rushed through his mind, but he was pretty sure none would be answered anytime soon.

For a moment, he stood uncertainly in her living room. What to do first?

Heat. He knew he had to warm her up and soon. Since she was absolutely drenched already, he figured the best thing would be warm water and moved off to her bathroom. With utmost care, he placed her on the floor and reached in to turn on the faucets and fairly danced with impatience waiting for the water to get to an appropriately heated temperature but not one that would burn. At the last minute he realized he should get her blazer, blouse, shoes, socks and slacks off. Even though she remained unconscious, he just couldn't remove her bra and panties, wanting to leave her with some degree of modesty.

Finally he was able to place her in the water, but found that she was too limp and too small to be left alone if the water got too deep. Knowing that he needed to get her to the hospital, fearful of pneumonia, he stopped the water long enough to call an ambulance then rushed back to the tub and resumed filling it with water. He kept one arm around her shoulders to keep her head above water and used the other to bathe her face with a washcloth. He talked to her continuously, pleading with her to forgive him for his harsh words earlier and begging her to open her eyes, but to no avail.

By the time the ambulance arrived, he could tell she was not nearly as icy cold, but now her cheeks were turning a suspicious shade of pink. Though she remained unconscious, she coughed several times; the sound wet and rattling in her chest.

Hunter heard the paramedics at the front door and shouted for them to come in. They followed his voice and stared at their patient in amazement. Miller and Jacobs worked quickly as they listened to Hunter's report. Jacobs helped get McCall out of the water, while Miller went for blankets.

"Use the towels and rub vigorously," Jacobs directed Hunter, as he got out his equipment.

Hunter did as he was told, chafing the skin in an effort to warm her as well as dry her. As he worked, he told about McCall's assault and that he hadn't seen her in over twelve hours. Miller returned with the blankets and like a well-oiled machine the two paramedics went to work. To Hunter, it seemed like no time at all before McCall was placed on oxygen due to a decreased reading on the pulse oximetry as well as an elevated heart rate. An IV started and an amp of glucose was administered when it discovered that her blood sugar was too low.

Jacobs told him that he could hear rales in her lungs suggestive of a possible infection and her blood pressure was low. She was bundled in several blankets and placed on the stretcher as Hunter hovered anxiously willing her to open her eyes and wishing he could at least hold her hand. Guilt nearly consumed him and he desperately wished he'd been more understanding of all she'd just been through.

Jacobs let him ride in the back and Miller radioed ahead to have Captain Devane notified and request his presence at the hospital. Hunter managed to sit near her head and he cupped one cheek, rubbing it tenderly with his thumb.

"Please, DeeDee, please. Please wake up."

---------------------------------------------------

By the time McCall was wheeled into the emergency room cubicle, her eyes were open but due to the oxygen mask her voice, barely a whisper to begin with, was muffled even more. She tried to call to Hunter, to answer him as he begged her to speak, but was deeply disappointed when she couldn't. Hunter, seeing her eyes open and blinking, felt some sense of relief knowing McCall was no longer unconscious.

"You'll be alright, DeeDee. You'll be fine." The words were mostly for Hunter to reassure himself, but he hoped his partner would benefit from them as well. As the nurses went about their business attending to her, McCall attempted to raise her head to see Hunter but simultaneously, the nurses and the dizzying spots before her eyes successfully kept her down. She was quickly transferred from the ambulance's mobile stretcher to a standard ER gurney. Very soon after, she could feel the pressure cuff being inflated on her arm; the sensations of a stethoscope on her chest and the attachments from the EKG to monitor her heart rate. Before her chest was completely uncovered, Hunter was escorted out to allow her some privacy.

"I'll be right outside, DeeDee." He called to her.

"I know you're worried about her but you you'll have to wait here." ER nurse Michelle Brannon said in a sympathetic voice. "Besides, we need a little more information on your.…." Unsure of the relationship between the two she took a guess. "Your wife, is it?"

Although he loved her deeply, he hadn't made any commitment to be her husband. He thought of how special she was to him before answering. "No, she's my friend. She's my very best friend."

"Okay. We'll let them take a look at her while we go up front to sign some forms. Has she ever been a patient here before?"

"Yeah, she has a couple of times." As he thought of gunshot wounds she suffered in the past; Rick could hear the doctor and nurses talking in the background about pulse rates, and blood pressures. It made him want to stand watch at her side to make sure they'd do a thorough exam as if he were in charge.

"Well, in that case…" Michelle continued. "..It won't take long at all since most of her history is already stored in the system." Rick didn't take a step. He kept his sights set in the general area of McCall. "Sir, is there anyone else we need to get in touch with, like her parents or husband?"

"Um…I, I…" The words didn't want to come as easily as he'd like. "I guess I'm the only one to talk to. Her mother's out of the country right now."

Before the nurse could speak to him again, Sierra Daniels walked up to them. "Rick, what happened? I was just clocking in for my shift when I heard DeeDee was back here."

Sierra had been an ER nurse for the past nine years and had gotten to know Rick and DeeDee quite well as they'd been there as patients themselves and in times of questioning injured suspects or witnesses. Sierra was always there to help whenever she could. She explained to Michelle that she was an acquaintance to Hunter and McCall and told her she'd make sure all the necessary information would be filed. After Michelle left, Sierra escorted Rick to one of the chairs just outside McCall's room where various medical staff members continued to linger over her.

"Sierra." Rick was thankful to see a familiar face. "I don't know what happened. I found her outside; she was passed out on the front steps at her house. I'd been out driving around trying to find her, and when I got to her house; there she was, lying there, unconscious." Rick sighed heavily as the images of his helpless friend replayed in his head.

"I'll go see what I can find out, okay?" Sierra left the very worried Rick alone with his thoughts. He felt himself shake inside with anger because of some of those thoughts. One led him to believe that someone connected with the kidnappings and threats may have brought harm to her. Those involved could have taken her for whatever sick reason and dumped her off on the steps after deciding not to kill her at this point. He shuddered at the idea of some dirty bastard with his hands on her. He didn't know for sure that she'd been taken, and tried to convince himself to douse the images before he lost control.

Another thought…well, rather a feeling he had, was guilt. He felt strongly that if he'd been more concerned with McCall's deep rooted feelings on this case, he would have known right away that she was having a tougher time of it than he thought. He knew she had to have been in a bad way to just walk off and leave her car, but he didn't want to make an issue out of it at the time. He wished now a thousand times that he had.

DeeDee looked toward the direction of which she heard her name. Her eyes took a little time to focus, but she recognized the nurse in the pale pink scrubs as Sierra Daniels. "Hey, DeeDee. How're you feeling?"

McCall spoke softly from behind the oxygen mask. "I'm cold, I feel really dizzy…seeing spots and my ears are ringing."

Sierra tucked the blanket more snuggly around her friend. "That's to be expected. You have a temperature of a hundred and one point three, and you were unconscious for a while before you got here." DeeDee glanced around at her surroundings and realized that she hadn't dreamed it earlier; that she was indeed in a hospital emergency room. "Sierra, what happened to me?"

"Rick found you outside your house on the steps in the pouring rain. He said when he got to you; you wouldn't respond so he got you inside, started to warm you up and called for help." DeeDee tried to recall any part of the moment, but couldn't. "Rick's waiting outside for an update. Since you're about to go for X-rays, I'll bring him to you after you get back."

Within five minutes Sierra was back at Hunter's side with the information she'd gathered. "Rick, I checked over her chart and spoke with her doctor. It looks like DeeDee has bronchitis and it's possible she may also have a touch of pneumonia. They'll do more tests to find out for sure."

Rick heard what Sierra was saying, but couldn't believe McCall could be so sick in such a short time.

"Dr. Kenyon wants to talk to you after they send her up for x-rays." The worried look on Hunter's face remained as Sierra continued, "Dr. Kenyon will make sure she gets the full treatment, Rick. Try not to worry."

Hunter tried his hardest not to break with the question he had to ask Sierra. He still had thoughts of someone purposely hurting her. He choked on his words a couple of times, but managed to ask. "Is there any sign that she was assaulted…in _any_ way?" The word was there, but there was no way he could say the word "rape", not now, not when asking about McCall. He held his breath while he awaited the answer.

"Not yet, Rick, I'm sorry. They're really concerned about her slightly labored breathing. She's awake, but she's not as alert as we'd like. We're trying to regulate her temperature. First the hypothermia and exposure and now the fever due to infection has contributed to the disorientation. The oxygen will help regulate her breathing." Sierra wanted to comfort her friend as best she could and took his hand in hers as they settled into the chairs. "We'll talk to her to see if anyone harmed her. And if so, we'll go through the procedure."

The thought of McCall going through the traumatic procedure crushed his heart. He prayed silently that she wouldn't have to endure such actions.

"Listen, Rick, I've seen much worse than this and they've come out just fine. Have you two been working a lot of overtime…losing sleep over a case, maybe?"

Feelings of guilt and a huge sense of responsibility welled up inside him. "We've been really busy. She had a run in with a guy that kidnapped the wife of an officer and it's hitting us all pretty hard right now – trying to solve the case and all.

"Sierra?" Dr. Kenyon called her over to him.

"I'll be right back, Rick."

Dr. Kenyon scanned the chart as Sierra looked on. "We've finished with the X-rays and she doesn't have pneumonia. But she definitely has bronchitis and is suffering from dehydration. She's pretty exhausted too. What did her partner say?"

"He told me that they've had a very heavy caseload and that Dee Dee's not eating or sleeping like she should."

"I see. Well, we'll have her back in good health soon. I need you to get a bed for Sgt McCall on the medical floor, please. She'll catch up on her rest while spending a few days here."

Sierra remembered the hard question Rick had to ask her and now she had to ask Dr. Kenyon. "Has she said anything about being sexually assaulted? Rick's worried that she may have been attacked and she either made it as far her front steps on her own or was left there." Like Hunter, Nurse Daniels quickly said a silent prayer that her friend hadn't been assaulted.

"No, she wasn't." Sierra sighed with relief as Dr. Kenyon finished. "Michelle talked with her about the possibility, and Sgt. McCall said nothing like that happened. She said the last few hours were hazy, but she was sure that no one had hurt her and we haven't found any external evidence either that would give us reason to think otherwise. She told me that the bruises and abrasions were due to an accident almost two days ago while she was at a social event."

"That's great to hear. Is it okay for Sgt. Hunter to go in for a few minutes?" Dr. Kenyon gave permission for a short visit and Sierra quickly returned to tell him.

With a quick 'thank you' Hunter bolted from his seat and into McCall's cubicle. She looked like a little girl to him; all bundled up in soft white blankets, with a white towel wrapped around her wet hair. The clear plastic mask used to supply oxygen had now been replaced by two tiny tubes in her nose. He could see that her face was flushed, but at the same time he could tell she was shivering beneath the blankets. "DeeDee?" He took a step closer to the bed as her eyes fluttered open. "I'm here, honey." He said to her as moved slightly closer.

It took her a moment to let the swirling circles before her eyes pass before focusing in on him. "Rick?"

"Yeah, it's me. You scared the crap out of me, you know?" He chuckled after his statement.

"I've got you on standby at my hospital bed once again, haven't I?" The regret was evident in her voice. "I'm sorry."

Hunter saw that she was on the verge of tears. He wanted to hold her hand, but he didn't want to disturb the warmth it received beneath the blankets. "You shouldn't be sorry, DeeDee. I only did what I had to……" He paused for thought. "….what I was _supposed_ to do. You needed me and I took care of you."

"I didn't mean to cause you to worry. I…" She hesitated as she tried to put the puzzle together. "I couldn't think…I needed to be alone and I just started walking to clear my head. I didn't want to be at work, but, I don't remember much else after that. I think I talked to Sporty at a restaurant or someplace, but I'm not sure." Frustration began to build within her. "I'm just tired and disgusted with this whole thing." Her voice began to escalate. "We can't get a break! And more people are might be taken every minute! It's all I can think about day and night, and I feel like I'm never going to be able to stop thinking about it, even if we catch those bastards!" Her sudden attack of coughing put a halt to her outburst. As she struggled to catch her breath, Hunter sat on the bed and pulled her up and close to him.

"Calm down and take a slow deep breath." He rang for the nurse who immediately came and gave DeeDee a nebulized breathing treatment that gave her immediate relief.

Sierra placed a gentle hand on her patient's back. "Are you okay now, DeeDee?"

McCall nodded as the wheezing subsided.

"Was it anything in particular that brought this on?"

McCall glanced at Hunter with a look to "Keep quiet", but he paid no attention and answered Sierra.

"Yes, she got upset when she started talking about a case we're working on." Once again Hunter received a disapproving look from McCall, but she couldn't scold him for his honesty and concern.

"That's true, but I'm fine now." McCall replied. She settled back beneath the blankets as Hunter smoothed the linens and Sierra checked the level of IV fluids and the IV catheter taped to the back of her hand.

"I strongly advise that you two avoid any discussion that's upsetting. Stress isn't good for you _at_…_all_. Have I made myself clear?" The stern look and matching voice coming from Sierra Daniels certainly got her point across. "I've been a nurse for nine years and I don't put up with any of my patients dealing with stress if I can help it. It does nothing but makes matters worse, and hinders the healing process."

Hunter and McCall knew they deserved what Sierra was dealing them. She was right and they had to accept that.

Although stern, Sierra was still sympathetic to her friends. "Look guys, you know I only want what's best. We've known each other for a long time and I know how hard you two work. You get deeply involved in your cases and don't let up. But during DeeDee's stay here, let's try to keep the shop talk to a minimum."

"I'll behave." Hunter replied with a smile. "I'll do my best to keep her calm too." McCall didn't make a comment about what he'd said. She was anxious to ask Sierra how long she'd be staying in the hospital. She hated the idea of being there. "I'm being admitted? How long will I have to stay?"

"I don't have an exact date of your release, but if you behave yourself like your partner has vowed to, and get plenty of rest, I'd say you'd check out of here in two or three days." Just as McCall rolled eyes in frustration, a dizzy spell came over her accompanied by a chill in her spine. She knew then that she shouldn't argue against staying. She hated it, but would deal with it. "Thanks. I'll follow all the rules because I plan to leave within the three days."

"Good. I'll find out what room you'll be in."

As Sierra stepped out, Rick moved closer to DeeDee as she pulled her left hand from the blankets. He took her hand and placed it gently in the warmth of his two large hands. "Would you like me to call your mother?"

"No. Not yet. Maybe later, okay?" Hunter could tell that she was worrying about the case with the most concern directed toward Jason Young.

"Okay, whatever you want, sweetheart." He kissed her hand, and then stroked her cheek with his index finger as he confessed his guilt. "DeeDee, I'm sorry for not paying more attention to how much you've been struggling with this case. I should have been more sensitive about your feelings and I wasn't."

"It's alright, Rick. I don't blame you." She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I'm just so worried that what happened to Shari will happen to Jason and I couldn't stay cooped up in the office. Now I'm stuck in here and can't help find him." Disappointed with herself she dropped her head as the tears welled in her eyes. "I haven't been doing a very good job lately."

"You're doing the best you can. Come here." He pulled her into an embrace. "We won't let these people get the best of us, okay? We'll find them and they'll pay."

Ten minutes after leaving the room, Sierra returned with the information. "You'll be in room 847." Two orderlies entered to take McCall to her room as Sierra continued. "I've got some other patients to check on down here, so I'll come to your room when I get a break."

"Thanks, Sierra." McCall replied.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." With that and a smile, Sierra Daniels made her exit.

As Hunter waited outside McCall's room, arms folded across his chest and back against the wall, he thought of the phone call he'd make to Devane. Along with informing the Captain of McCall's eventful night, he'd most definitely tell him that he wanted an officer guarding her door at all times.

While waiting, he saw an aide with a food tray and starting wondering if McCall's food could be tampered with. The idea was scary; scary enough that he had Sierra paged to help him explain the situation to the floor nurses. They didn't find the story unbelievable and were willing to accommodate. They all decided that ordering her meals from a restaurant and having them delivered to a "staff member" or brought by Hunter would be best for her safety. Once inside the room again, he called his commanding officer with the details and asked him to contact Navarro and O'Hearn with news on McCall.

"It's all set. Charlie said he'd get officers to rotate shifts here. I'll hang around too as much as possible, of course." He moved in a little closer while wearing a boyish grin upon his face. "But, since we'll have a guard outside, you'll have to keep it down when you want to get really wild and passionate, okay? No extreme shrieking of delight, I'm afraid. It might be best if you keep your hands to yourself until you're out of this place." His grin grew wider.

McCall knew he was trying to lighten the mood and lift her spirits. "I guess my being admitted into the hospital is totally unfair to the both of us, isn't it?" She continued to follow along. "I'll have a lot of pent up energy to set free once I'm out. Think you can handle it?"

"Try me and we'll find out." He let out a playfully wicked laugh and McCall laughed as well.

"It's so nice to hear you laugh, DeeDee." His tone quickly turned serious. "When I saw you lying in the rain, it scared me so badly. I didn't know what had happened; if those bastards had hurt you…" His voice faltered. "If they'd…."

"Don't say it, Rick. I'm alive, and no one hurt me. Don't put yourself through that, okay?"

He saw that she was concerned for him. "Okay. I'll try not to."

A knock at the door was answered by Hunter. A student nurse entered with a comb and blow dryer in hand. She introduced herself as Ronnie and told them that Nurse Daniels asked her help McCall with her hair. After she finished she excused herself, leaving Hunter and McCall to their conversation.

"Rick? When you talked to Charlie earlier, did he have anything on Jason? If he did, please let it be good news." Her eyes were pleading with him, but Hunter had to disappoint her.

"No, there's nothing yet. The Mayor and his wife will be on the news tonight to ask for his safe return."

Officer Patricia Lewis brought lunch for Hunter and McCall when she started her guard duty. The duo ate and watched the news report together. Although she was deeply saddened by the Mayor and his wife's plea, McCall managed to hold it together. After another half hour of discussing Jason with Hunter, she was finally able to let her body rest and fell asleep. Hunter waited and watched McCall and the television for five hours as she slept. Within that time Sierra Daniels peeked in on them as promised and told Rick to get some rest as well. Knowing that Patricia Lewis was standing guard outside the door, Hunter felt secure enough to take a nap on the small convertible sofa. He knew he had to gain some energy if he was going to go full force on getting Jason home and finding the scum that took him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saturday

Just as Devane promised, McCall had a constant guard outside her door and when Hunter was on duty promised to only call to check on her during her breakfast, lunch and dinner so he was sure not to wake her. Whenever he was in the general area of the hospital he stopped in for a visit; sometimes three times in a day. He was always sorry that he couldn't tell her that Jason Young had been found, but he was able to help her cope with it a little better by letting her talk about it.

During his lunchtime visit there was a knock at the door and Hunter answered and saw that it was Kitty O'Hearn. She entered the room with concern for her friend, but with her usual cheery manner.

"Hey, kid. How ya feeling?"

"Not the greatest, but I'll be okay." McCall answered with a smile.

"When I got the call from Charlie, I was so glad to hear that Rick found you." She sighed with relief. I was really worried about you."

McCall offered more apologies for causing her friends to worry. "I'm really sorry. I told Rick that I just couldn't deal at the time and had to clear my head. I just started walking and couldn't stop. Well, that is, until I collapsed."

"I understand. I was just afraid for you." Kitty smiled as she continued. "Well, since I was headed this way, I thought I'd stop by for a few minutes. I even brought a few essentials that I had in the car." She flashed a bright smile as she plopped a large pale yellow tote on the bed.

"Do you always have this tote with you?" McCall questioned.

"Yes, I do." She said proudly. "I keep it in my car all the time. I like to be prepared."

"I see." Hunter raised a curious brow. "And what else do we have in our bag of tricks?"

"I've got everything I need in this bag to aid in hair care, nail care, makeup and more." Kitty winced as she tugged on McCall's sleeve. "I even brought something more appealing to the eye than this awful hospital gown."

McCall held up the pink lace baby doll gown and watched as Hunter's eyes lit up. "Thanks Kitty. But, I think I need something a little less revealing and a little warmer."

Hunter slumped in his chair. "Spoilsport."

"See, Rick likes it." She said with a wink. "And I'm sure a lot of cute doctors and male nurses will too."

"Um…I'll still have to pass." McCall smiled bashfully. "It's really pretty, but I'm trying to stay warm here, and this lace isn't very warm."

"Oh, alright, suit yourself. Make a list, let me have your key and I'll go to your house and get your things."

"Thanks, Kitty. I'd really appreciate that. My keys are in my purse. It's…" She realized she didn't have it with her. "Oh, my purse is still at the office. Hunter, let her have your key."

"Sure."

Kitty smiled and hopped off the bed. "I'm gonna head on out to your place now and I'll drop your things by before going to work."

McCall thanked her. "See ya later."

Sunday

The three days had come and gone and McCall was feeling much better. On the fourth day, after the doctor made his rounds, he informed her that she had permission to leave as soon as she was ready. When Hunter came to pick her up she sat in the middle of the bed waiting for the wheelchair while he made sure to collect all her gifts of flowers, cards and balloons.

"Hey, these are really nice," he commented on the dozen white roses.

"They are, aren't they? They weren't here a few minutes ago. They must have come when I was in the shower. Let me see the card."

He handed her the small white envelope which contained a small black card with blood red lettering. She found the colors a little odd and suddenly the card seemed even more than a little uninviting, but she read it anyway.

"_Get well soon, Sgt. McCall. I want you in the best of health when I add you to the collection." _Just below the last word,_ s_he noticed drawing of a small dagger piercing a heart on the card. She gasped and dropped the card.

"What is it, DeeDee?" Hunter filled with concern, moved to her side. "Are you okay? Do you need a nurse?"

Rick reached for the call button, but before he could ring for the nurse, DeeDee grabbed his hand. "No, I don't need a nurse. I'll be fine." She took a cleansing breath and looked down at the card. "Read it."

Rick picked up the small card and read the note silently. "Damn it!" His face burned with rage as he ran to the door and scanned the hallway. Officer Patricia Lewis was standing at her post outside the door. "Lewis. Who brought the white roses?"

"A hospital volunteer." Lewis stated. "Like most of the other flowers and gifts, they were left at the front desk and brought up by a volunteer." The officer saw the anxious look in Hunter's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Someone sent McCall white roses with a threat written on the note."

"The young woman checks out. She's on the list of volunteers, has an ID badge, and the nurses have even introduced us. She said the flowers were at her station when she returned from her break. She didn't see who left them. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"That's okay."

"Is Sergeant McCall okay?" Lewis was concerned.

"She'll be fine. Thanks." Rick stepped back inside the room as his temper rose. "Son of a bitch. How the hell did they know how to find you?"

"I don't know." Dee Dee's anger overpowered any fear she could gained from reading the note. "And at the moment I really don't care. I'm not going to let him get to me. They're only words and a bunch of flowers." She sighed heavily. "I'm just really tired of this maniac playing with us like this."

"I know. I'm tired of him or them, too." Rick exhaled with aggravation, then returned to the bed and pulled DeeDee close to him. "You sure you're doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. This whole mess is just too damned weird." She shook her head in despair. "Let's just go. I want to get out of here."

Rick kissed her forehead, pulled himself away from her and went to the door. "Lewis. See what the ETA is on that wheelchair."

As DeeDee signed the last of the paperwork, Sierra Daniels walked in with a wheelchair.

"Hey, Sierra." DeeDee greeted her with a smile. "What are you doing up here? Things slow in the ER?"

"A little slow, but my shifts over anyway. I wanted to check in on you before I headed home, and I found out you're leaving. So, I decided to be your chauffer. We can all leave out together." Nurse Daniels stood smiling behind the wheelchair. "Hop in. You can let Rick sit in your lap." She added with a wink.

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Rick said with a childlike excitement. "Can I? Can I ride on your lap?" His silly behavior was intended to cause DeeDee to laugh. It worked.

"No, you cannot." DeeDee chuckled as added as she moved from the bed into the chair. "I've suffered enough, and I don't want to add broken legs to the list. You either walk, or have Sierra get you your own chair."

Rick looked at Sierra. "Well, do I get my own chair?"

Ummm….no. "Sierra smiled. "But, you can put yourself to good use and push the cart full of Dee Dee's get well gifts."

"Yes, Madame." Rick bowed deeply at the waist and rose with a broad smile on his face. "It would be my pleasure."

After thanking Sierra for everything she had done they left the hospital.

"It's great to be outside again," McCall remarked as she took a deep breath of the fresh air.

In the car, McCall noticed they were going the wrong way. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You and I are gonna stay at a safe house until this is over. I'm not letting you out of my sight whether you like it or not."

"How are we supposed to work on this case while we're there?"

"We're not: at least not as actively as before."

"Great. I should be out there looking for Jason."

"Me, too. But this guy is after you and he might be after me as well, so Charlie thinks it's better if we stay out of sight for a while."

Hunter pulled into the drive of a small but cozy looking beach house.

"No one but Charlie knows we're here," he said before helping her out the car and inside the house.

He picked up the phone to let Charlie know they had arrived safely.

"Sporty called. He asked around about the buckle but nothing yet," Charlie informed him. "He did say some of the people he asked reacted funny when he showed them the design, as if they were afraid of telling him anything. He said he'd keep trying."

"Okay thanks Charlie."

"What's up?" McCall wanted to know, after Hunter hung up the phone.

"Sporty asked around about the buckle design, but most people he asked were afraid to tell him anything. I wonder what we're up against."

"I can't even remember talking to Sporty about this. I can remember vaguely being there and him asking if I was okay," McCall tried to put some pieces of that nights puzzle together.

"Yeah, he called me right after you had left," Hunter admitted.

"That whole night is one big blur to me. I really don't remember everything I did; just little flashes like being at Sporty's."

"It will come back in time. In the meantime you are putting your feet up on that incredibly comfortable couch over there while I'll fix us a decent cup of coffee and a snack."

"Now you're talking."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harrington's Compound

Jason was awakened by a voice; the friendly voice of a woman. "Mom?" he said trying to focus his sleepy eyes on the person standing over him.

"I'm not your mom. My name is Linda. I brought you something to eat. You must be hungry."

Slowly Jason remembered where he was and that his mom wasn't there. He felt hungry though and Linda seemed nice. "I am hungry," he said softly.

"Good, do you like pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yes!" he jumped out of bed and went to the large table in the middle of the room.

There was a large plate filled with fresh pancakes surrounded by small bowls with all kinds of things to put on them.

"When can I go home?" he asked Linda between bites.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Do you want anything else?"

"Something to drink please."

Linda left the room to get the drink and Jason took his time to take a good look around the room while eating. Besides all the play stuff, he noticed a PC in the corner. It looked like the one he had at home so he went over to check it out.

'Great,' he thought. 'Maybe I can let someone know where I am this way.'

At that moment Linda walked in with his drink. "Ah, I see you have found the computer. It has some really neat games on it."

"I was just checking them out," Jason said as he started one.

Linda walked over and stood behind him. "The ladder game; that's one of my favorites. I got to level 6 once."

"Yeah, it's fun but it gets more interesting when you reach level 15," Jason replied.

"Sounds like you've played this one before."

"Got it at home."

"I see."

"You know it's more fun playing with two people."

"Now that's an invitation I can't say no to."

Linda grabbed another chair and joined Jason in his game.

Jason found Linda to be much kinder than the two men that grabbed him. He wasn't too anxious to become friends with a stranger; a stranger working with the people that kidnapped him, but he knew he had to earn her trust. He needed enough of it to put his plan into action.

----------------------------------------------------

Sunday

When McCall woke up from her nap, she found that she was still lying on the couch using Hunter's legs as a pillow. The football game on TV apparently wasn't too interesting because her partner was fast asleep. She watched him for a minute or two before waking him. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked

"Bedtime," McCall replied.

"You don't say," he said with a grin and glanced at his watch to check the time. "How did the game end?" he wanted to know.

"How should I know?" she answered with a smirk. "I was sleeping. It must not have been too exciting otherwise you would have stayed awake," she teased him.

"To be honest, it wasn't. Look, it's almost eleven, we'd better turn in. Plenty to do tomorrow."

McCall sat up carefully and Hunter guided her to the only bedroom in the house. It wasn't very large and instead of a double bed it had two singles so Hunter easily pushed them together and McCall smiled.

The next morning Hunter was up early. He checked to see if McCall was still sleeping; which she was, so he headed downstairs. He turned on the coffee machine before calling Charlie to check on new developments.

"Nothing new," Charlie told him. "The mayor and his wife will appear on TV later this morning: they want to make an appeal to the kidnapper."

"Still no word from them?"

"No. How's McCall?"

"Pretty tired - she's still sleeping."

"Give her my love."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

Hunter decided to wake his partner with a nice breakfast in bed.

"This looks wonderful - thanks," she said as she sat up to eat. "Any news on Jason?"

"No, nothing yet. His parents are gonna be on TV later to make another appeal to the kidnapper," he told her, before helping her get situated. He left to get his own tray and settled carefully next to her.

"Poor people," McCall commented between bites, "I can't imagine what they are going through."

"Yeah, I hope the appeal will get a reaction."

"Hmm, that would help."

McCall enjoyed the rest of her breakfast and decided she needed a shower. Hunter took the trays to the kitchen and told her that he'd let her know when the news conference came on.

The hot water worked its magic, making her feel more relaxed. She could be in there for hours but a knock on the door broke the spell.

"The Mayor and his wife are gonna be on in ten minutes."

"I'm almost done," she called through the closed door, reluctant to get out.

Five minutes later McCall came down the stairs dressed in a sweat suit with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Feeling better?" Hunter asked her.

"Yeah, a hot shower does wonders. Are they on yet?"

"Almost; Charlie is introducing them now."

She sat down next to him.

The Mayor and his wife made an emotional appeal asking for a sign that Jason was still alive and that they were prepared to pay a ransom.

"If this doesn't trigger a reaction, I don't know what will," Hunter remarked.

"I just hope he's still alive," McCall said softly.

He understood how she was feeling and couldn't deny he was feeling the same way.

The doorbell snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Who knows we're here?" she asked him.

"Besides Charlie, no one I think," he answered and stood up to open the door.

A young man holding a bouquet of flowers was standing on the other side. "Flowers for a Ms. McCall," he said.

"Thanks," Hunter said hesitantly as he took the flowers and gave the guy a tip.

"Another bouquet?" She eyed him with concern, and seeing him frown only worried her more. "It isn't from you, is it?"

Hunter shook his head. He searched in between the flowers. "Here's the card." McCall stepped over to him, so they could both read it.

_You can run but you can't hide_ and it was signed with the familiar heart and dagger.

"How did he know where we were?" McCall whispered, dumbstruck that the flowers kept coming.

"He might have someone on the inside," Hunter said the words she did not ever want to hear.

Hunter picked up the phone to call Charlie; McCall said nothing and went to the couch feeling shocked and scared. If a safe house wasn't a safe place to be, what was?

----------------------------------------------------------

Harrington's Compound

"So our Mayor is willing to pay some money to get his precious son back; interesting," Ethan Harrington turned off the TV and looked at the other two men in the room.

"What does a Mayor make these days?" Dave Harper thought out loud.

"Not enough to give me what I want," Ethan replied and opened a drawer of the desk he was sitting behind. He took out a camera and handed it to Ned, "Get today's newspaper and take a picture of the boy holding it up. Make sure the date is visible. I'll send it to his parents."

"No problem," Ned took the camera and left the room followed by Dave.

Jason was reading a magazine on the bed when the two men came in.

"What's that you're reading?" Dave wanted to know.

"National Geographic," Jason answered.

"Don't kids your age read comic books anymore?" Ned wondered.

"They do but I like this better," Jason replied.

Ned handed Jason the paper, "Hold this up while I take a picture of you. Your folks want to know how you are."

"If you'd let me call them I can tell them myself."

"Sorry, no can do. The boss wants it this way."

Jason did as he was told and held up the paper so Ned could take his pictures.

In his mind, the young boy had made a plan to escape. The first step would be convincing Linda to ask whoever was in charge to let him go outside for a while each day: with a chaperone, of course. Step two would be scanning the surroundings for an escape route. Step three would be getting out of there.

When they were done, Harper and Harrison left the room to take the camera to someone who could develop and print the pictures. Not long after, Linda entered Jason's room. The boy was still sitting on the chair Ned had put him on: the paper on his lap.

"What's up?" she asked as she kneeled before him.

"They took my picture with a newspaper. Are they gonna ask for ransom?"

"I don't know. I can't tell you why you're being held here and how long it's gonna take."

"Okay."

Linda was surprised by his tone; it sounded like he didn't care.

"Do I have to stay in here all the time? Can't I go outside with you for a while?" he asked her.

"I don't think so," Linda answered.

"Can't you ask someone?"

Linda was starting to feel sorry for Jason, being held for something he had no part of and it wasn't his fault.

"I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises."

"Great!"

----------------------------------------------

Monday

Hunter was on the phone to Charlie, explaining the situation. McCall could make out parts of the conversation: 'not safe, where to go now, leak in the force or the squad and their decision to attend Shari's funeral'.

'Funeral,' McCall thought. 'Shari's funeral. I really want to be there for Eric.'

Finally Hunter hung up. "Charlie is gonna ask Sporty if he can help. He also thinks it would be best if we didn't go to the funeral."

McCall sighed, "I was afraid he might say that. I really want to go."

"So do I but it's a risk; a big risk."

"I know," she sighed again.

Hunter kneeled in front of her, "Eric knows what's going on, and he'll understand why we can't be there. We can send him a message through Charlie."

"That's better than nothing."

Some time later the phone rang, it was Charlie telling Hunter that Sporty had found them a place to stay. "I gave your location to Sporty and he's gonna come over with the new address. I have to tell you Hunter, I don't feel exactly right using a snitch to find a safe house for you."

"I know, Charlie, but I hope it works. We can't ignore the possibility that there's a leak on the inside. Would you tell Eric we're sorry we can't be there?"

"You decided not to go then?"

"Yeah, we decided it would be better not to."

"Wise decision. I'll make sure he gets the message."

---------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at the house, Sporty knocked on the door. Hunter opened it for him and was greeted with, "Fine mess you got yourselves in. You're lucky you have me."

"In this case, I won't argue with you about that," Hunter replied as he closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for helping us out," McCall said to him.

"Don't thank me. I'll always help my two favorite officers, no matter what."

"So where is this place of yours?" Hunter wanted to know.

"Ah," Sporty reached in his pocket. "Here you go: the address," he handed him a piece of paper.

"Great, and a nice part of town too. I think we should wait until dark before we make a move."

McCall nodded in agreement.

"Until dark? Can't those guys sitting in that car outside accompany you?" Sporty asked.

"What car?" Hunter rushed to the window and saw a dark blue Oldsmobile with two people in it parked across the road. He went back to the phone to call Charlie once more.

"No, I didn't put a car outside the house. What's going on?"

"There's a blue Oldsmobile standing across the road with two men in it.

"Damn," Charlie cursed and was quiet for a few minutes.

"Charlie, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I was thinking. I'm gonna send a car over and let someone in uniform give them a hard time so you can get out of there."

"Nice idea, we'll be ready."

Both Sporty and McCall looked at him expectantly as he hung up, "Charlie's gonna send some guys down here to keep them busy while we get out. We'd better pack."

Five minutes later they were ready to go. Hunter looked out the window to see if backup had arrived yet. Not one but two police cars were blocking the blue car's way and the two men were being questioned.

"Okay, let's go."

They put everything in the car, got in and drove off, leaving the two men frustrated at not being able to follow them. Sporty looked back.

"They don't look too happy."

"Do you think they're gonna have to explain why we escaped?" McCall remarked with a smile.

A short drive later, Hunter pulled up in front of a simple but neat looking house in a nice quiet neighborhood.

Sporty looked out of the car window. "Welcome to my grandmother's house, God rest her soul,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harrington's Compound

Linda was on her way to Jason's room with a smile on her face; she had some good news for him. When she entered the room he was on the computer, but his heart wasn't really in it. He had been devastated to learn that the computer wasn't hooked up to the internet and he didn't know of any way to communicate with anyone to help him.

"Playing games again?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like them; they keep me busy."

"I've got some great news for you. I talked to our leader, asked if you could go outside for a while each day under my supervision and he said yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Awesome!" Jason jumped up from the chair. "When can we go?"

"We can go right now; I'll show you the grounds."

"Great, I'll put on my shoes."

Jason dove under the bed to look for them. Linda watched him; he had turned from a sad boy into a happy one.

"There is one rule. You'll have stay with me at all times otherwise you can't go out again."

"Okay, I can do that."

Outside Linda introduced him to her friends and the other people living there. Jason was taking in everything around him to find the best escape route.

"How do you like it so far?" Linda wanted to know.

"It's just like an abnormal village," Jason answered.

"An abnormal village? What's so abnormal about this one?"

"Normal villages don't have a fence around them."

Linda was dumbfounded, lost for words at his comment. "You are a pretty wise boy for your age."

"My mom always says I watch too much TV."

---------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of days Jason went by the rules and finalized his escape plan. He had found a weak spot in the fence surrounding the estate and a hiding place where he could wait for the right time to make his move.

Tomorrow would be the perfect day. Linda had told him she was going to be later then usual and that they couldn't go out until after dinner. Jason told her that was fine; in fact it was perfect. That way he wouldn't have to wait so long for the darkness he needed to escape.

That evening, Linda came to get him as promised. They walked around for a while, talking, when they ran into some of her friends.

"Linda, I gotta go to the bathroom," Jason said. "I don't think I can make it back."

"Go into the bushes then," she told him distractedly.

With a sly grin, he went over to the hedges and pretended to take care of his business. His heart was pounding with fear, but he was determined to try and get away.

Darkness was setting in and Linda suddenly realized that she hadn't seen or heard Jason in several minutes. Terrified, she knew Jason was gone and she had been lulled by his apparent cooperation. Berating herself for her stupidity, she sounded the alarm and began searching for the young boy.

------------------------------------------

"The kid got away."

Harrington looked up from the papers he was signing. Harper and Harrison shifted uncomfortably in the doorway as their leader stared at them. Harrington's coal black eyes blazed and suddenly the temperature in the room felt like it had risen twenty degrees.

Harrison wiped the sweat from is forehead with a hand that visibly trembled. Unable to meet the Colonel's eyes, his gaze wandered to the mahogany desk.

Instantly, his fear ratcheted up another notch when he found himself staring at the symbol of the organization. Much larger than his belt buckle, the onyx stone centerpiece was six inches across at its widest, perched atop a gold-plated pedestal and pierced with a wickedly sharp, ornate silver dagger.

Final Judgment.

The Colonel intended to avenge the injustices dealt to them. Those that had been deemed as evil; the police or the military, were given Final Judgment. The silver dagger of the Colonel's justice was to be imbedded in their blackened hearts and their tainted blood spilt over their bodies, cleansing them of their sins.

Then he remembered the cop's wife and how he and Harper had screwed up. They were supposed to drug her to make her more cooperative for the dagger ceremony, but due to a calculation error, they had ended up overdosing her. To hide their mistake, they claimed that she had hung herself.

The Colonel didn't completely buy their story, but was unable to find evidence to contradict it either and let them off with a harsh reprimand for not watching the prisoner more closely.

And now here they were; having to inform the Colonel that another prisoner was gone.

He risked a glance at the Colonel and when he saw the cool metal of a gun pointed directly at Harper's head, he felt his chest constrict with terror. Before he felt his vision begin to blur, he saw that Harper was apparently resigned to his fate, his eyes closed.

Seconds later, when Dave lay next to him with a single bullet hole in his head, Ned felt his own blood drain down to his feet.

"You pathetic piece of shit," the Colonel said in a low voice, taunting him.

Ned sank helplessly to his knees and the Colonel moved in. Ned somehow managed to look up, only to find the gun was now inches from his face. Mortal fear opened his eyes and kept them open when the bullet entered his brain.

Harrington didn't spare a glance as he stepped over the two dead bodies sprawled on the wooden floor. "Tito!" he barked.

Instantly the door opened.

"Yes, sir?" Tito was 250 pounds of solid muscle. He kept his jet black hair slicked back and dressed only in military fatigues. He stood at attention, hands behind him, clasped at the small of his back, staring over Harrington's left shoulder, not meeting his eyes.

"Dispose of this trash," Harrington ordered, moving to the door with a dismissive wave of his hand over Harper and Harrison.

"Yes, sir," Tito responded.

"And Tito," Harrington paused outside the room. "Take care of Linda as well. Make it a special delivery."

Tito nodded in understanding.

-------------------------------------------

Wednesday

DeeDee McCall awoke suddenly, disoriented looking at a ceiling that wasn't hers. She turned her head to the left in order to check the time but had to blink several times before her eyes could focus on the too-bright LED numbers.

6:25 am.

She groaned softly, and then shot a quick glance over to her partner. He was still sleeping soundly. A smile touched her lips and she reached over to trail her hand tenderly across his arm that was draped over the pillow. He sighed softly but stayed asleep.

McCall slithered out of the bed without disturbing him and stretched, doing a quick mental body inventory as she worked out the kinks. She was pleased to discover that she was actually feeling pretty good.

(About time,) she admitted ruefully, pulling on her robe and heading for the kitchen; intent on surprising Hunter with breakfast.

As she stepped lightly down the hall, she noticed light coming from the living room. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement as she continued into the room, trying to remember if she had left the lights on.

She took one step into the room and froze at the sight of a man sitting in the recliner. The bullet hole in his forehead and the unnatural way his head lolled on his shoulders told her the man was definitely dead.

The strangled cry that escaped her lips brought Hunter on the run. He skidded to a stop, his eyes going from the dead body to his partner, who was staring; her eyes wide, her hands clasped at her mouth.

"Shit!" He yelled. "How the hell did he get here!"

McCall took a shaky breath, recovering from her initial shock. "I don't know – I never heard anything."

Hunter went for the phone. "Shit!" he groused, "I hate when this happens." He punched viciously at the numbers.

McCall moved closer, not touching anything and vaguely she heard her partner in the background, but it didn't register because suddenly, all her attention was focused on one thing. She jumped slightly when she felt a touch on her arm.

"Hey, McCall – you'll never believe this, but Charlie's got a dead body in his kitchen and there's a dead woman over at Brad's house."

McCall didn't move.

Hunter eyed her with concern. "Uh – DeeDee?"

"Look at his belt buckle," she whispered, transfixed. "He's the one. He's the one in the van. The one who called and threatened me."

Hunter gaped. The belt buckle. He hadn't been able to fully grasp how truly gruesome the object was until he saw it with his own two eyes. McCall was right: it was an ugly belt buckle.

With a mental shake, he took McCall by the hand and gently guided her back to the bedroom. "Come on partner, let's get dressed before everyone gets here. I really don't feel like answering a bunch of questions in my pajamas, although I'm sure they'd get a kick out of that gown you're wearing." He didn't want her to know that he was mostly relieved that with this guy out of the picture, it hopefully meant that the immediate threat was over. Of course, they still had a ton of questions that needed answering. Starting with "who had killed the three people and put them, undetected, in three different houses, all with police officers residing in them".

McCall took a step to follow, but found her eyes drawn back to the dead body and the glowing red rubies and her steps faltered.

Hunter caught her easily and put himself between her and the living room. "DeeDee, look at me."

Reluctantly, McCall dragged her gaze away and focused on Hunter.

"Good. Now, don't look back." He put an arm around her and pulled her close. McCall let herself be guided away and tried not to think about who the man was, why he'd been killed and why his dead body had been left for them to find.

------------------------------------------------

With the discovery of the three bodies, all shot in the head and left for the police, things began moving very quickly. The bodies were identified as Dave Harper, Ned Harrison and Linda Mitchell. The problem came in trying to figure out what the three had in common. What was their link to all that had happened?

Each had very different backgrounds: Linda was a Mary Kay saleswoman up until two years ago. Her husband was dishonorably discharged from the Navy and had killed himself. Shortly after, Linda left her home in San Diego and no one had heard or seen from her since. Dave Harper was a small town sheriff in Louisiana until 18 months ago when he was fired for embezzlement of state funds and gambling. He too, had left his home and no one had heard from him either. A little over two years ago, Ned Harrison had escaped from a maximum security prison in Leavenworth, Kansas, where he was being held for murdering two women.

Pictures from their files were given to Jason and he was accurately able to identify the three as his kidnappers which solved only part of the puzzle. Descriptions of his dealings with Harper, Harrison and Mitchell convinced Hunter and Devane that they were working for someone. And Jason still hadn't been able to give them accurate directions to the place he'd been held, since he'd walked for a long way and had been picked up by a teenage girl who hadn't stuck around to talk with police after returning him to his home. He did tell them that the two men had referred to "a boss".

McCall stared at the report on the desk in front of her. She learned that the back of the buckle had the words "Final Judgment" engraved in it and the thought of someone inflicting their idea of judgment by a knife through the heart was chilling.

Final Judgment.

Devane had them scouring through files and asking on the street if anyone knew of anyone using that phrase. Brad and Kitty were using the media and Hunter had gone to find Sporty. McCall shifted uneasily in her seat. She felt a little cowardly not going out with Hunter, but she was a bit nervous that someone was still out there that had orchestrated kidnappings and at least one murder and probably meant for her and little Jason to be killed also.

She was still angry, too. These people had hurt her. Not just physically, but emotionally. She had such a sense of security with her co workers and Hunter especially, but they had blown right through all of them and threatened them as well.

Realizing that surely it had to have been someone that she and Hunter had tangled with in the past in some way, sent her to the file room. Recruiting anyone she could find, she began pulling all the cases they had ever worked on and scoured each one with a fine toothed comb. She had the computer operators begin a detailed search for the exact phrase "Final Judgment" and also had extensive background checks pulled on Harper, Harrison and Mitchell.

It took five hellishly long, but thankfully uneventful days before they were able to make any headway in solving a part of the mystery. They all spent countless hours pulling the pieces in and learned how Harrison, Mitchell and Harper had become followers of Colonel Ethan Harrington and that Carlson had id'd the Colonel's son, who was now behind bars. A news conference after the trial showed the Colonel ranting against the perceived injustice.

They were all huddled around the TV/VCR watching the news clip. McCall was only half-listening at the time, but two words did manage to penetrate the fog she felt that she'd been living in for what seemed like a month.

"Wait!" she called out, startling everyone in the room. "Stop the tape – rewind it," she was saying, even as she vaulted out of her chair to do it herself.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, breathlessly, her fingers trying to hit the stop button.

The others exchanged confused glances. "Hear what, McCall?" Hunter asked.

She didn't answer him until she found what she wanted. After a moment, she pushed play and adjusted the volume up then stepped back as everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

Ethan Harrington's voice, loud and arrogant, " –and only I can give final judgment for my people, for my son!"

McCall hit stop again. "Final judgment. The same words on Harrison's belt buckle – final judgment."

Hunter leaned back in his seat. "Okay, let me get this straight. This guy Harrington is pissed off at Carlton for fingering his son and doesn't appreciate the Justice System's verdict. Are you saying that he's dishing out his own justice?"

Devane picked it up. "He said 'his people'. Is he talking about Harrison, Mitchell and Harper? Are they 'his people' that joined him because they feel unhappy with what's happened to them? So, what? Is Harrington promising them is own justice – judgment?"

McCall could only shrug her shoulders. "It makes as much sense as anything else. And that's where you, me and Hunter fit in. We're the ones who put him behind bars in the first place, 9 years ago."

Devane reached for his Rolaids. "Jesus – what a fruitcake. Okay, what have we got on the guy now? Anyone know where to find him?"

Brad and Kitty went out to the computers to see if they could locate anything current. McCall stood at the window, staring out over the city. Dusk was turning the sky a hazy orange. Hunter stepped over to her and placed a hand at the small of her back.

"What are you thinking, McCall?" He asked quietly.

"He's still out there," she answered softly. "He said he has people working for him. What if he hasn't given up, just because three of his people screwed up?"

Devane sighed. "We'll find him. Don't you worry about that."

McCall remained silent, remembering the hideous silver dagger imbedded in a black heart and dripping ruby red blood.

Navarro poked his head in. "There's no current address for Harrington. We're checking surrounding areas for any property in his name. Oh, and Hunter – Sporty's on the line for you."

"Thanks. I'll be right there." He waited until Brad was gone before turning back to his partner. "You okay?"

McCall managed a grin that looked more like a grimace. "I'll have to be." She shook her head. "Sorry. Yeah – I'm fine. Go talk to Sporty. I'm gonna go home and soak. Stick a fork in me – I'm done." She just wanted to get out for a little while, but had no intention of making the same mistake twice. She – was – going home and not roaming around.

Hunter nodded. "I'll call you when I find out what Sporty has."

McCall touched his arm and then headed out, stopping to pick up her purse and her jacket before going to the elevator.

Hunter went to his desk to talk to Sporty. When he hung up, Charlie was standing next to him.

"Anything?"

Hunter shrugged. "He's got a guy that might know something. I'm gonna meet him in an hour."

"Okay. I'm going home. I want to know what you find out, as well. Call me whenever – I'll be up."

"You got it, Charlie." He stood up. "Oh, and before I forget – I wanted to let you know that I have a unit following McCall and staying guard outside until I get there. We can't think that just because nothing's happened this week – it's completely over."

"Agreed. Good thinking – now go on. Good luck and be careful – you're not immune to danger."

"I'll be on guard and thanks, Charlie." Hunter grabbed his jacket and hurried out, eager to meet someone he hoped could help them.

----------------------------------------------------------

Devane pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine. He moved to the front door when he remembered that he hadn't checked his mail in two days, and went to the front curb. As expected, the box was almost full and he sorted it out as he walked back, not bothering to look where he was going. So intent on the various bills and flyers that he was caught completely unaware when a man dressed all in black jumped out from the bushes.

The blow to the back of his head knocked him completely unconscious and he was quickly hauled off to an unmarked van that was parked next door.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harrington sat patiently in his truck, absently stroking the gun nestled in the seat next to him. He had watched McCall leave, taking note of the car assigned to follow her then fell in behind them at a discreet distance. He left Tito behind to watch for Hunter and Devane.

When Tito radioed that Hunter was leaving, Harrington ordered him to stick to Devane. "Don't worry about Hunter – I've already arranged for him to be sent on a bit of a wild goose chase," he said with a chuckle.

As he drove, he thought about his recent loss of manpower and was frustrated that he was unable to trust this job to no one else in his group at this critical stage of Final Judgment.

The rest of his people were handling the last of the preparations at the assigned location – not at his compound, but at a place he was sure that they wouldn't be disturbed. It was outside the city limits in an abandoned church and he felt the place was most appropriate since he had introduced his followers to the Colonel Ethan Harrington religion.

Of course, the added bonus was a ready made altar and a seating arrangement that gave everyone a perfect vantage point for the Silver Dagger Ceremony.

(Real justice,) he thought, (at last, vengeance will be mine.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

McCall glanced back occasionally as she drove to her house. She was aware that she had a unit following her and she didn't want to lose them. She took comfort in their presence, but at the same time hated that she couldn't rely on herself for safety. Just thinking about how she'd been robbed of her sense of security set her blood boiling and she took several slow deep breaths in an effort to quiet the rage.

She pulled in her driveway and shut off the engine, casting another glance behind her. The police car pulled past her to park at the curb. Suddenly, seemingly from out of nowhere, a large pick-up truck rammed the patrol car dead-on. The impact caused a deafening crash and sent the car careening out of control and into her next-door neighbor's parked car, resulting in another horrific crash.

McCall sat staring, frozen, her mind unable to process the shock quickly enough. She caught sight of someone getting out of the truck, unbelievably and apparently unhurt and running towards her. Realizing the danger too late, she fumbled with her seatbelt, simultaneously reaching for her gun but she was out of time.

Her car door was wrenched open and a gun was pointed at her chest. Before she could utter a sound there was a muffled _phft_ and then she felt a sharp stab of pain followed by a burning sensation that clouded her vision. She lost control of her muscles and slumped forward as her world went black.

Harrington quickly undid the seatbelt and scooped McCall up enough to roughly shove her into the passenger seat then settled himself behind the wheel. Neighbors were pouring out of the surrounding houses and the two police officers were stumbling from their wrecked car but all were too late. Harrington put the car in reverse and gunned the motor nearly hitting several people as the car shot backwards out of the driveway. Others were forced to scramble out of the way as he raced down the street and then he was gone.

--------------------------------------------

McCall regained consciousness slowly, feeling like she was drowning in an ocean of darkness and confusion. She struggled against the piercing headache and the nearly overwhelming nausea made worse when she realized that her arms and legs were in shackles and chains and a rag had been stuffed in her mouth and sealed with duct tape.

Using every ounce of mental fortitude she could muster, she forced herself to breathe slowly through her nose. In then out, over and over, desperate not to give in to the panic she sensed would be her undoing. She kept her eyes closed, unwilling to take in her surrounding until she could get a handle on what she assumed were the after effects of some kind of sedative that Harrington had shot into her.

Harrington.

Oh, God, she saw him with that gun pointed at her and thought her life was over then. Of course, being held captive by this madman didn't make her feel all that lucky now.

Final Judgment.

She had no illusions that that was what he had planned for her.

As the drug wore off, she became more aware and the pains she felt were reduced to a dull ache. It was a constant struggle to keep her breathing under control as she finally opened her eyes.

Unable to scream or make any sound at all, she tried desperately to get enough air into her lungs that instantly constricted and her heart began pounding with a ferocity she had never felt before. The large silver sword was tied to a beam and suspended about a foot above her. Suddenly she knew without a doubt that she was going to die and she fought the feelings of panic and hysteria.

Her nostrils began flaring with the effort to breathe and when the spots began floating across her field of vision, she realized she was about to hyperventilate. When she heard a moan next to her, she whipped her head to the side and saw to her shock that she was not alone.

Devane.

Her eyes grew wider still when she saw that he was in shackles as well and an identical sword was hanging from the same beam above him. She tried to make any sound at all, trying to get him awake, but the moan was not repeated and he remained still. McCall wandered if he had been drugged also and hoped that he would come out of it soon even though he was in no better shape than she was, at this point.

Suddenly, she heard another sound. A door opening and what sounded like a large of group of people entering the room she was in. She was unable to see them, but she heard many voices, murmuring and then Harrington was standing over her.

"Awake, I see. Good. The ceremony has so much more meaning when the judged ones are fully aware as they receive Final Judgment."

McCall could only stare at him in utter horror.

"All right people, take your seats. The ceremony is about to begin." Harrington turned back to her. "I'll be right back, Sgt, I've got to change clothes."

And then he was gone. McCall closed her eyes. Rick. She thought of Rick and tried to think of nothing else and she mourned that she was about to lose a lifetime with the man that she loved with all her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------

When Rick Hunter received word that McCall had been taken from her home and that Devane was missing as well, he knew without a shadow of a doubt who was behind it. And he was certain that he had been pulled out of the way with the promise of a lead that turned out to be a complete dead end.

For several minutes he could only sit in his car, staring at the radio mike in his hand, unable to move, unable to think and barely able to breathe. And then the pain started. The hole in his heart where once there had been McCall was such a terrible ache that nothing could penetrate it. It clouded his thoughts and his vision and made rational thought impossible.

Harrington.

He wanted to find him and punish him and remove him from the face of the planet, but the pain in his heart was overriding his ability to function. The pain could only focus on DeeDee and would not let him think. The pain made him feel helpless and weak.

He needed to think. He had to find her. He had to be strong and bring her and Devane back.

And so he turned off his heart. He shut it down and became a cop. He let his mind take over and went after the man who had tried to ruin their lives. Hunter vowed that it would not happen.

------------------------------------------------

McCall was not able to see all the people she heard rustling about and talking in low, hushed tones but she had the unmistakable impression that she was in a kind of temple or church. She cast a nervous glance at the gleaming sword dangling above her and her hands felt again the cool smooth surface that she was lying on. She thought perhaps that it was marble meaning that she and Charlie were on an altar. Her heart sank.

(Perfect,) she thought, (since we're going to be sacrificed here at Harrington's perverted church).

She closed her eyes. (Rick. Think of Rick.) She told herself as she worked on trying to slip her hands and feet from their bindings.

She was getting more and more frustrated and increasingly frightened as she waited and dreaded Harrington's return. The tiny part of her that simply wanted to cry was firmly tamped down by the much larger part that knew that she'd suffocate if her nose became congested, and so she tried to concentrate only on her breathing and kept Rick's face before her.

So intense was her focus that the sudden shattering of glass took her completely by surprise. Unable to move, she listened to more glass breaking followed by several small explosions and she saw the poisonous fumes of what she assumed was tear gas hover like a cloud and then rain down. The screaming was followed immediately by coughing, sneezing and vomiting as everyone was affected by the gas. Next, she heard someone on a bull horn ordering everyone to stay down as they were rounded up by L.A.'s finest.

Now, she really did want to cry – but in complete relief. Before she could wonder what was going to happen when the tear gas reached her and Charlie, Hunter was at her side, wearing a face mask. Not wasting a single second, he placed an identical mask over her own face.

Her eyes bulged in amazement. He was here! He had found them!

She saw his lips moving, but she was unable to make out the words, his voice muffled and drowned out by all the commotion around them. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and kept one hand on her face mask, keeping it firmly in place, protecting her from the noxious gas.

She managed to look over at Charlie without dislodging the mask and was relieved to see Kitty protecting him from the fumes. When someone arrived with bolt cutters, she realized what Hunter must have been radioing for.

As soon as the chain to her right arm was cut, Hunter took her right hand and guided it up to hold the mask as he went about cutting the other three chains. McCall felt her right hand slipping and tried to lift her left hand up, but Hunter, seeing the difficulty she was having, took a moment to pull the straps of the mask behind her head, freeing up her hands before finishing on the leg chains.

McCall managed to push herself up on her elbows and could now see that she was indeed in some kind of church and she watched Harrington's followers secured and herded outside, probably into the police riot vans.

Then it hit her!

Harrington! Frantically she looked around for him. Hunter had finished with the chains and handed the bolt cutter over to Brad when he noticed her anxious movements. Instantly he was in her face.

"What! What is it?" He asked, alarmed.

Her mouth still taped, she was unable to tell him. She needed to raise the mask to remove the gag, but didn't dare with the tear gas still floating about. She stared at Hunter fiercely and not surprisingly, after a moment, he got it. "They're looking for him."

McCall nodded, her brow furrowed as she scanned the room. She caught sight of Charlie being carried out by two officers, even as Hunter gently pulled her to a standing position. Still feeling the effects of the unknown drug that she'd been shot with, she managed one shaky step before her knees buckled. Without missing a beat, Hunter scooped her up and followed Kitty outside. As soon as they were away from the tear gas, McCall ripped the mask off and began peeling the tape off. Hunter set her down on the hood of his car and pulled his own mask off.

"DeeDee – God, are you all right?"

McCall could only nod as her hands fell to her side. The tape was stuck fast, her hands were too heavy with the shackles and she was too weak. Hunter reached up to try and help with the tape, when a paramedic came over to offer his assistance.

"Is she okay?"

Hunter looked over at him. It was starting to hit him. The shock of nearly losing his partner and then finding her shackled and chained on an altar with a sword hanging over her had scared him badly and now that he had her safe, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let go again.

"Sir – is she okay?"

Hunter shook his head. "Sorry – yeah – I think she's okay – we're just trying to get this tape off without pulling all the skin along with it."

The paramedic grinned and held up several small packets. "Adhesive tape remover."

McCall and Hunter breathed sighs of relief. "Thanks," Hunter said and they began to ease the duct tape off. At long last, McCall was able to spit out the rag, taking in huge gulps of air. "Oh, God, thank you!"

Kitty arrived with a bottle of water that McCall promptly put to her parched lips. She didn't stop until the liquid was almost gone. "How – how's Charlie?" She was finally able to ask.

The paramedic introduced himself as Ben. "We're on our way to the hospital now. He got hit on the back of the head, so he'll need a couple of staples and some x-rays. His vital signs are fine though. I wanted to see if you wanted to ride along with us."

McCall shook her head. "I'm fine. Harrington shot me with some kind of tranquilizer gun, that's all." She pulled open the top of her blouse and showed them the injection site just below her left collarbone. There was a drop of blood and some bruising and swelling around it.

Hunter clenched his jaw. "McCall, let them take you in and get checked over – just to be sure."

McCall, not surprisingly, began to protest, but Ben overrode her. "It would be for the best. That way we can find out what you were injected with and make sure there aren't any side effects we need to look out for."

Kitty put a hand on McCall's shoulder. "We need to do it for evidence as well. Another nail in Harrington's coffin. And," she added with a small smile, "you can keep an eye on the Captain for us."

McCall stared at Hunter. She saw her own fear reflected back in his eyes and relented. "All right, I'll go. But let me know as soon as you hear anything on Harrington, deal?"

Hunter gave her a quick hug. "Deal." Without giving her a chance to argue, he again picked her up and brought her over to the ambulance. He placed her on the bench in the back, next to Charlie's stretcher.

Ben climbed in beside her. "I'll radio ahead and have them get the tools to get those shackles off."

"Thanks," McCall answered with a smile.

"I'll be up there as soon as I can," Hunter promised just before he closed the ambulance doors. He banged once, signaling the driver to take off and watched them pull away. For a moment, he couldn't tear his eyes away, the expression on his face one of dark fury. Close. It had been too damned close. And Harrington was still on the loose.

Grimly he followed Kitty, determined to find the man and make him pay, thinking how he'd wished they could have gotten here sooner.

-----------------------------------------

As he hurried back to help in the search and round up, he thought how incredibly fortunate it was that they had made it here at all. After he had learned of McCall and Devane's capture, it had taken thirty minutes to remember that he'd had a homing device placed on McCall's car as a safety precaution when it had become obvious that Harrington wasn't finished with them. Berating himself harshly for his memory loss, he had prayed that the lapse wouldn't exact a fatal price.

He had then called Navarro at the station and was forced to wait nervously for him to radio back with the location of the car.

(What if the device didn't work? What if it was out of range?) He thought, his heart full of dread.

When Brad did call, several long minutes later he was on the move. Navarro would coordinate the rest of the units and meet him there.

When Hunter arrived at the remote location, he cautiously advanced as close as he dared. He saw that it was a small church, narrow with a bell tower at the front. Lights blazed from the numerous stained glass windows. There were several Suburbans, vans and trucks parked on the grassy lot. Hunter had carefully searched the area for any lookouts but it seemed that everyone must have been inside.

He had called Navarro back to update him on the situation and urged him to hurry, even as he was climbing out of his car, his gun at the ready, to scoot up to the entrance. The double front doors each had a glass window set in the middle. Hunter pressed his face close and peered anxiously inside. His eyes scanned up the rows of pews filled with men and women until he saw the altar.

At first his brain couldn't accept what he was seeing. When he realized that it was Devane and McCall up there and that two very long, very sharp swords were hanging over them he felt his mind traveling down a road of rage that he'd not been on since McCall's rape.

It had taken every ounce of self control not to storm the place without back up, but he knew with both Devane and McCall at risk, he couldn't do it alone. So he had waited.

Seconds dragged into minutes that felt like hours. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest that he felt his vision was beginning to blur. He had spent his time trying to quiet his heart and let himself enter his mental "cop zone".

Thankfully the reinforcements had arrived and Hunter raced to get into the riot gear they had brought. He was running to the altar almost before the first canister of tear gas exploded, reaching McCall just in time. He had hated that he couldn't remove the gag but there had been no time.

When he had carried her out of that church, it was all he could do not to simply bury his face in her hair and fall down on his knees in total relief that she was all right. Putting her in that ambulance was hard, as well, but he knew he owed it to her and Devane to find Harrington and put an end to this madness.

-----------------------------------------

While Devane was being taken care of, O'Hearn arrived to keep McCall company as lab work was done, and pictures were taken of the injection site. She took down McCall's statement, shaking her head in amazement at the description of Harrington's brazen attack.

"I'll tell you, Kitty, I thought it was all over when I saw that gun," McCall said with a slight shudder.

"Well, he practically shoved the trunk of the car into the front seat of the squad car. Fortunately Abrams and Carter are only banged up – nothing's broken – but they're going to be pretty sore for awhile." Kitty reassured her.

The two women settled back in the waiting room with large cups of coffee and waited for news, both from the doctors and from their partners.

The first report was on their Captain and it was good. A minor hairline fracture, no bleeding on the brain and he had regained consciousness a few minutes ago. He was being admitted for observation and they would be able to see him as his room was made ready.

They hurried to his side, relieved to see him propped up on the stretcher, his face pale, but his eyes were open. He looked over at them in surprise. "O'Hearn – McCall! I hope you're here to tell me what the hell is going on! Nobody in this place will tell me a damn thing!"

O'Hearn smiled as she pulled up a chair next to him. "Well, Captain, there's a lot to tell. What's the last thing you remember?"

McCall also sat down as she watched her boss' eyes drift away as he tried to think.

"Well, I seem to recall Navarro trying to get a current on Harrington and Hunter got a tip from Sporty." He paused as he tried to get more from his memory, despite a pounding headache.

"I think I remember getting home – but it's fuzzy."

McCall and O'Hearn took turns giving Devane an account of all that had happened, ending with the storming of Harrington's church.

"And now we're waiting to hear from Hunter and Navarro," McCall concluded with a sad smile.

Devane stared at her closely. "And you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sure it was just some sort of tranquilizer," she reassured him.

Devane nodded once. Just then, the techs arrived to transport him to his room, and reminded O'Hearn and McCall that visiting hours were over tonight.

Devane started to protest, but his two officers promised to get word to him as soon as Navarro and Hunter reported in, since there would be a guard outside his room as a precaution. Devane sighed and allowed himself to be wheeled away.

O'Hearn and McCall went back out to the waiting room to begin their vigil and were told that there shouldn't be any further effects of the drug that Harrington had used. Both women breathed a sigh of relief.

As they waited in silence, McCall didn't want to voice her concern that their partners weren't having any luck. O'Hearn stuck to the "no news is good news" theory. McCall hoped that it would be true.

Three hours later, Navarro and Hunter found both had fallen asleep in the stiff chairs of the Emergency waiting room. They grabbed fresh cups of coffee before waking them up.

"You, okay, McCall?" Hunter asked first, offering her a cup that she gratefully accepted.

"Yeah – run of the mill tranquilizer - should be out of my system in a couple of days. They advised me not to take any drug tests for a week or two," she quipped, trying to hide her nervousness.

"How's the Captain?" Navarro wanted to know.

O'Hearn sipped carefully at the steaming coffee before answering. "He came around. Remembers up to being hit on the head, but didn't see the assailant. Has a hairline skull fracture, no bleeding and will be spending the night for observation. We had a guard posted outside his room."

"Good thinking."

McCall stared over at Hunter closely. "You didn't find him – did you?"

Her tone wasn't accusatory, but Hunter felt ashamed nonetheless. "No. We didn't. We scoured that area with everything we had. Somehow he must have heard us in time. We're pretty sure we got everyone else in that church though. Hopefully someone will be able to give us something to go on – some idea where to hunt for him."

McCall looked down at her hands, clasped fiercely in her lap. She didn't feel nearly optimistic. Harrington was gone. He was safe. And while almost all his followers had most likely been captured, it seemed possible that he would still come after them.

She scooted closer to her partner and let him drape his arm around her shoulder. He gently pulled her close and laid his head atop hers before planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"We're gonna stick together on this, McCall. Don't you worry."

McCall remained silent.

"That's right, McCall," Brad piped in. I think we wiped out most of his group and we're still going to be looking for his base. He can't hide forever. We'll find him." Kitty squeezed his hand in encouragement.

McCall closed her eyes and sank deeper in Hunter's embrace, wanting to recapture the sense of security she would feel there.

It wasn't quite up to its usual standard, but it would have to be enough for now. Harrington was still out there and there was no guarantee that he wouldn't be back. Who knew for sure? Who knew when?

"I'll call the guard upstairs and he can update the Captain when he's awake. I say we all go home and get some rest," Navarro said. "You especially, Hunter, look like you could sleep a week."

Hunter nodded. Nearly losing his partner had taken quite a toll on his body and his psyche. McCall saw it easily and stood up, pulling him along with her. "Come on, partner, I think I've just the thing to help." She put her arm in his and guided him down the hall.

"You know what I like," he stage-whispered with a comical leer.

McCall just smiled. "Yes, I do. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the duo finished their showers and changed into something more comfortable, they snuggled together on the bed. As Dee Dee sank into Rick's warm and secure embrace; her back against his chest, she thought of just how close she came to losing this moment and any others like it. The idea caused a slight shiver to travel over her body.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked after feeling her tremble. "Want me to pull the covers up?"

"I'm not cold. I was just thinking about all we've been through, and how close we came to not being here and able to hold each other like this."

Rick raised himself up and over enough to see her face. "We're both safe, now. And so is Jason. We didn't catch Harrington, but that's not to say we never will. We have dozens of his followers in custody and one of them is bound to talk eventually."

"I know. I just can't help but think of how close Charlie and I came to dying, and that Shari _did_ die." She and Rick were now lying on their sides facing each other. "That animal had so many people under his power. Including children whose parents dragged them into this, and they'll now become part of the foster case system if no other family steps up. And he's still out there on the loose. He and his followers were intent on making those in the justice system pay for what they felt we owed him. In their eyes they were mistreated, and wanted their revenge. Harrington could start all over again with a new army. He's obviously one with a talent for brainwashing." She sighed heavily before continuing. "He's shown us that even though we're trained to protect and serve, sometimes we can't even protect ourselves or our own. It's like he's mocking us and saying that the security we do have, is often an illusion. We're not as safe as we'd like to believe. He didn't finish was he started, Rick. He's out there, and he still wants his revenge."

Rick pulled her closer to him. "If he decides to build a new army and begin again, it could be years from now. Even if he decides to go solo on his next rampage, he'll most likely lay low for a long time. Regardless of where is he is or when he'll strike, we can't let him rule our lives, Dee Dee." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You're right. When I was in the hospital and got those roses, I said I wasn't going to let him get to me. I've got to stick to that decision and I'll do my best at doing so."

"Good. I'm proud of you." Rick kissed her forehead again, looked into her eyes and smiled. "We've got to make up for some lost time, you know? The night of the Mayor's Ball, we were supposed to go dancing, and afterwards…." He grinned and gave a wink.

"So, what you're saying is that you want to go dancing?" Dee Dee asked with an innocent smile. "Okay, I'll be dressed and ready in a half hour." She giggled quietly to herself as she began getting off the bed.

"Oh, no you don't." Rick smiled broadly as he grabbed her arm. "We're reversing the original plan. I want you in this bed, now. We'll go dancing any other night. Agreed?"

Dee Dee smiled and returned to her place beside Rick. "I absolutely agree." They sealed the deal with a most passionate kiss…. just a sample of what they'd share during that night.

-------------------

"Colonel?" A young man entered his superior's room. "Everything you've requested has been taken care of, and the jet is ready for take-off."

"Thank you. You're dismissed." Ethan Harrington replied.

As Harrington made minor adjustments to his disguise, he reminded himself that his perfect plan had been interrupted. He made a mental note to himself. _"Many people in the state of California still owe me. And someday, they'll pay. The final judgment will be mine."_


End file.
